


Vintage’s Downfall

by HYPERPOWER666



Series: Coroika Backstories [1]
Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: Dramatic at time, Gen, Obviously not at the end, Vintage is a good person at the start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERPOWER666/pseuds/HYPERPOWER666
Summary: Vintage always wanted to be part of an team when he was a small squid. His dream comes true when Omega meets Skull, who gives them the opportunity to be in a team. But things don't always last forever, and as Vintage's personality worsens, so does his relationship between the other two teammates.
Series: Coroika Backstories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582987
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The gardens near the inkopolis plaza were a nice location to chill out after a brutal, intensive match. The birds would appear and sing lovely tunes and young inklings would run around the hill and back in an insane cycle. The sun flowers would appear in the summer, bleaming with the sun rays.

Vintage loved this place as it wasn't just peaceful, but relaxing. As a young squid, He has suffered from anger management issues. He couldn't control his anger and was always gulity about it afterwards. To keep his control and maintain his ability to chill, ever so often he visited the gardens which reminded him of peace, love and positivity.

His family would praise him in a lot of ways before he turned 14 and moved away to to Inkopolis; they would say he was capable of everything. He liked that. 

What he didn't like was the pressure he was put on by other inklings. Most of the time, he'd be reminded by some of the mean kids that he would never be like Emperor, the god-like King cross turf champion for 2 years now and that he should stop trying.

But he didn't listen to them, as much as it hurt. For his 14th birthday, he got a ballpoint splatling, which he always dreamed of having. Particularly how it both had the short range that turns into long range which was pretty cool in his thoughts.

Red sole, a childhood friend, was the person who suggested the weapon to him.

"Check it out!" he could clearly remember her showing the weapon catalogue closely. "This weapon right here is a ballpoint splatling and I think it'd suit you!"

Vintage also got the idea of maining it as his sister, Omega mains another splatling of short, Nautilus. The Nautilus isn't as long-ranged as the Ballpoint, so it would make sense as why he'd pick the ballpoint instead of that one.

So, as he battled more in turf war, Vintage find himself more intriguted into the Ballpoint splatling. Studying the main concept. He, in no time, find himself into ranked battle first time excelling with the modes with such weapon. He got to A+ really quickly.

Omega congratulated him on such skip. "C- to A+ in one week? That's quite impressive, Vintage."

"Thanks," He replied with self-pride. "I'm planning to get my own team before I get to S."

It was no lie that Vintage was dreaming of an perfect team he can be in that would dominate the enormous ranked battle scene. He was better in Rainmaker and Tower Control than he was in turf wars and he preached of one day leading a team that'd have a major sucess in the entire Inkopolis population.

"We could try and find some teammates next week." Omega said, with a smile as bright as the sun thanks to her brother's news. 

Vintage smiled back, but a bit weaker. "Yes. At the Park?"

"Yes, the glorious training practice arena and the food truck populated Park."

The park was famous for how many inklings were either looking to recruit or be recruited into a new team, clan or rarely a community. Vintage hasn't been there before but has seen photos on social media on how big it is and how crowded it can be sometimes.

As he lay on the warm dry grass, he thought of going to the Park now that it's cloudy. Omega is likely to be there as she always eats lunch around this time there.

He got himself up, took his bag full of personal belongings and went out of the garden gates, melting from the heat. He crossed the steps and set out to the park.

He could see the inkopolis square from here. The city-like area was a fun hang-out place that was nostalgic to Vintage as he always liked to visit it as a kid. His parents, afterwards, took their time finding him as he climbed the statues the square had to provide too high.

The statues were still there and accompained by a storm of tourists with their cameras taking a photo of eachother. He could see the museum and the video game playing centre just beside the statues. All good memories were made there.

Just right near the gates that seperated the square and a big moorside, was a pathway to the park. Vintage climbed the tiny fence and landed safely on it. 

While walking, he decided to listen to his favourite band; Hightide Era. While his sister was a fan of w-3, he loved Hightide Era's funky tunes and Sucker punch was his favourite song. It made him happy everytime he listened to it.

So, he put the song on and relaxed while walking in the chilly sun to his destination. It wasn't that far away but when he got to it, he replayed the song 5 times before he landed on the park entrance.

Opening the door, Vintage find himself in the most exciting area he has ever been. With hundreds of kids playing clean battles with empty ink shooters and rollers, lots of food trucks, as told, serving drool-dropping food and booths with one being named "Steady Roller syndicate in need of two more fascinating roller mains."

But he wasn't a roller main, unfortunately. 

Quickly, Vintage decided to find Omega. When he did, she was sitting on a small chair on a wooden table munching on a waffle. But she was sitting with someone else.

The inkling boy beside her had a rolled up skull-themed mask around his neck, purple tentacles and a black t-shirt. He was also eating.

"Hey," Omega said, while the boy watched, Vintage wondered who he was for a split second. "Meet my new friend, Skull."

Vintage sat down and dropped some eye-contact with Skull. "Hello. I'm Vintage, her brother."

"This is a little awkward." Vintage thought to himself.

But Skull smiled and replied friendly. "Hey Vintage. Omega asked that you wanted to be in a team, right?"

"Yes."

"Great. Because my friend Aviator wants to team up." He then moved to Omega. "You're a great splatling main from the videos you've showed me."

Omega jerked her head away. "That's nothing compared to Vintage's skills."

The atmosphere changed as Vintage remembered teaming up with his sister and getting 20 splats averagely, being on top of the team usually.

"I'll say I'm a pretty good ballpoint splatling user," He spoke, making sure he didn't shutter or anything from being nervous about his achievements. "If you want me to show you tomorrow if you're free."

Vintage tried to keep his cool knowing how excited he was that he find a team... hopefully. Omega finished her meal and wrapped it up. 

Skull took out his phone and showed Vintage a few videos of his about the tricks and tips he's developed with his E-Litre. He was impressed by the inkling's charging skills, as if they were almost perfect and the most accurate.

"I've been playing with this weapon for a while now. Got to S after a year of playing," Skull said, with a long pause. "Deranked a lot of because of how tiresome the enemies were and as a e-liter main it was hard to obtain a comeback. It's good though now that I've find you two. Want to hang out by the gardens the following sunday and chat a bit?"

Vintage liked Skull so far.. a good charger main is an fortune to have. However, who knows yet what his friend mains yet and it's what Vintage wanted to know.

As Omega cleaned up, nodded, Vintage replied. "Yep. I'll be free," he crossed his fingers. "Is Aviator good?"

"He's fine." Skull said as Omega wrote down our numbers for contact and social media pages. "He mains the Nozzlenose, but he can struggle sometimes depending on his mood."

Vintage felt like he could relate that on a personal scale. Being forced to do a match was something he always despised, and saw no fun in it. 

While Vintage was caught up in his feelings, Omega decided to escape her silence. "That's not bad, I'm sure Aviator is good. We will see you then, right?"

"Yep." Vintage looked as Skull packed away his bag and phone. "I'll be much less busy then because right now I have skill development classes to attend. Once again, thanks for the opportunity Omega."

The three departed as the evening time passed on quickly. There were a lot of questions going around Vintage's head. What will he do in a team? Is he going to follow a leader.. or will everyone be in charge of the team? Will he have to do a lot of stuff that'll take up his time?

He wandered about those things, when he got home. The small apartment he and his sister has bought because they couldn't afford living separately, so in the end they became roommates and sharing the house their parents bought. It wasn't a luxurious home, just an ordinary apartment with two bedrooms, one tiny kitchen with a bathroom and a living room. Most inklings live in those and Vintage was no different. However, what he know about teams, good ones can afford a house for all the members can live in. It felt like fantasy.

He looked at Omega, who hasn't had the experience of being in a team yet, so he was in doubt about multiple things. Deciding to go on social media and search up team activities as the two siblings went to their own rooms, he find a couple of articles. 

Once he read through everything, he summarised it and studied it. Every team, as it says "To achieve success, a team must be delicated, competitive, serious and responsible. Along with other personal skills like punctuality to turn up to events and self-improvement."

Vintage could say he'd have a few of those, especially punctuality and responsibility. But as he looked at more articles, he discovered different things. Is the team life differing depending on the group? most be so.

He spent all night watching team videos, until Omega came in a bit worried. "Vin, why aren't you sleeping?"

He closed his phone and put it away somewhere safe. "I was studying." 

Which wasn't really a lie.

She yawned at his words, eyes barely open. "It's 2am, go to sleep. I can hear everything, it does not do me good. Just sleep."

Maybe Omega was right, he thought to himself, I really need sleep.

"Alright. I'll try to sleep."

Omega winched and closed the door. He was still thinking about this team thing to the point it was 3am and he was still awake thinking. There was no way he can get declined into the proposition of being in a team with his splatling skills, or as he thought. There were answers out there and questions that won't be answered until next week.

Vintage smiled as he doozed off into his pillow. It's going to be an exciting wait.

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vintage spending his day at the square.

The past 2 days Vintage dedicated to learning about much of the teams as possible. Omega wasn't suprised in this type of behaviour, but didn't really favour it that much; it made no sense how he could spent this much time on something not difficult to understand.

But that wasn't the only thing he did over this course of time, he managed to book himself a splatling pratice with a highly recommended tutor that showed him how to dodge enemies when they are charging up near you.

Omega would constantly remind him of how overhyped he was. "I'm excited but you're taking it to a whole new level. Sunday isn't so far away, it's Thursday."

Maybe to her it was, but to him though,the battles he'd experienced clearly shoke him off to think time goes really slowly. The day regulated based upon how concentrated he was, clearly.

The two were in the kitchen after waking up from a long rest from multiple squad battles.

"Being indoctrinated about teams isn't a bad thing." Vintage replied, taking a can out of the cupboard. "I have already started taking various notes, you know."

Omega laughed, she sat down with her notebook open. "Great because when you were writing team strategies, I have been writing schedules."

That confused him a bit. What does she need schedules for?

"Schedules?" Vintage asked after he finished the can of soda. 

Almost instantly, Omega replied. "For game planning and of course, the upcoming mode, Rainmaker."

Vintage could remember hearing of an new game mode being developed, which he was fond of as Tower Control and Splat Zones can be a bore; but with the new mode, he'll find something to do.

"Ah, the one where you get hold of the supposed "Rainmaker", yeah?" He wrapped his hands against counter. "Interesting. We should try out it out when it comes out together."

The Rainmaker mode, as far as he could remember, comes out in a week or two. Enough time for preparations. 

"Yes," Omega stood up and closed her notebook and took her phone out, showing messages. "But Skull said he'd be ready to do our first match as a team for Rainmaker."

Vintage studied the messages and how carefree they were; so vague. But at the same time he didn't mind, in fact he was happy his first team match will be held on the rule of Rainmaker.

"Will be a valuable experience for us all, it seems." He said. "Competitive practice leads to greatness and success, much more than doing it alone. Being paired up with random players never did me anything. All these tournaments we can win and have fun in is endless! Omega! It's Endlessssss."

Omega had not little to no words to say. "It's not like you to give speeches about competition."

Which was correct, because Vintage values fun more than competition. But there was more to tournaments than he could ever have known, as he only could watch still as the players from each team fought for the golden trophy.

"Yeah, but it's future." He replied, still. "And future will bring some things... great to us and our up-coming team. We will have to see."

— - - 

5 hours later

Vintage was already slaying in the ranked battles as he entered 30 minutes ago. The fast paced splat zones matches were easily won, and the teams he fought had futile chances to outcome the inkling's small and long ranged shots.

But that was the advantage of maining a splatling, when in danger, he could protect himself with the various ink shots coming out of his splatling. 

When he decided to take a break, he felt something different. Some short of power. While he did win tons of matches before; and lead them quickly, this time it was different. He felt like he could destroy any team in the world.

However, that felt wrong to him. That feeling felt wrong. Omega was quite the person who'd feel power against those inklings, but Vintage does not want to turn out like that.

There were barely any matches that he lost and when he did lost; he felt a bit.. joyful for a loser. He felt happiness because of the fun of using Ballpoint can be. It's not like a shooter, a roller or a charger, it's a weapon that might take a while to get used to for an average inkling.

And surely, Vintage was glad he can master it well.

The young cyan inkling felt tired after the day of battling. Close to S as well. To him, that rank is a piece of cake, and he can get it the following day... but something tells him he should wait until Skull and his friend team up together with them before reaching for such rank.

So there he was, thinking about his skills and feelings in the middle of the plaza on the soft benches that connected to a fountain. He came here to refresh himself after battles, and watch live battles without needing to be in the arena to see them.

One of the viewable, up-coming matches that caught his eye was his friend Double with his team versus a random team that's full of blasters. Or as they called them "Blaster Brothers."

Vintage researched the team, they are the new team in the plaza; popular for since it's all siblings and only use one variety of a weapon. 

But that might not stop his friend, Double- who is known for using his splattershot pro correctly and directly, targeting enemies quickly. His team won't flock either, as it won a small tournament before.

"You can do this... Double... I believe in you." Vintage said to himself, looking at the phone and clicking the play button.

The live matching was slowly begining, narrators announced the teams that are showing up, and the action was already sparking.

"Here we have the Blaster Brothers with their leader Bike Helmet!" the crowd of inklings were shouting in the background which made the narrator having to volume up the mic. "Against Team Dark Blue with their leader Double Egg!"

Vintage smiled as he saw his friend holding the splattershot pro triumphantly. Double looked rather determined- but there was something about his smile that made him stand out to Vintage- it was a wide smile that he hasn't seen yet, perhaps this is this is going to be a special battle?

The rest of the team was also excited to begin the match- the co-lead, Scarlet, had her Tri-Slosher positioned straight as she wanted to be the first to the Tower, which was the current mode, and the other two, which Vintage had no idea who their names were because he didn't ask, laid their inkbrushes close to them in anticipation. 

The Blaster Brother Team was as ecstatic for the match, their leader holding the blaster pretty high above the spawn point and the other siblings joined in the salute. 

So that's what teams are, yes? Vintage thought to himself They all look so interested, so happy. Better than what I've seen in random, made up teams.

Without a break, the signal came. The match was starting and both of the teams went in as quickly as they could, Vintage was more interested in his friend's hower.

The stage was Kelp Dome, known for it's catwalks, the very big space it had in the middle, and it's very interesting texture. 

The Tower was in the middle, so the two inkbrush mains on his friend's team rushed quickly and took it, while Double seemed to be protecting the two with his long-ranged shots from the 3 blasters that were moving their way from the spawn.

Scarlet, the sneaky Tri-Slosher player, was charging up her special weapon; the bubbler, but while she did that, one of the inkbrush players got splatted quickly by the Blaster Leader, Bike Helmet. Vintage saw the poor squid fading away back to the spawn zone, but he knew that Double would avenge them.

Double backed him up with the help of Scarlet who guided him, and without hestitating jumped on Bike Helmet and splatting him before he could load his blaster.

Vintage saw that their counter is going down quickly, but the Blaster Brothers efforts are only growing stronger as the female deputy of the team, Stripe, one of the blaster players, attacks Double, and that leads him to only one thing; swimming away in a retreat. 

This was the perfect time for Scarlet to use her Bubbler and storm out the enemies.

The arena was packed and tuned with a lot of screaming and cheering as the slosher player carefully user her special and bonded it with the inkbrush player beside her and took on the blaster enemies as they were trying to get to the tower, who had no luck as the team was needing 30 more for a knockout.

And that was when, Vintage knew Double was going to win, for sure- even if then a few seconds later the Blaster Brothers use the same techinique and wipe out the half of Double's team- leaving just him and a surviving brush player.

Taking a closer look in, Double was effectively hiding in beside a small ramp waiting for the attack as the Blaster Brothers took the tower. Scarlet and the other inkbrush main super-jumped fast to him and that was when, they decided to make the big move.

They're good. They know their teamwork. Vintage thought.

The very stressed leader Bike Helmet struggled to keep his pace as Double and the rest of the team charged at him and causing a mass wipe-out. All the teammates were hit when a bomb was thrown just right beside the tower. 

This was indeed a perfect time for a knock-out.

"We just need to ride the tower and defend!" Double exclaimed as he looked out for the enemies who were just re-spawing. The inkbrush mains were on the tower too with Double, as Scarlet charged her special weapon again.

The narrator picked their microphone again. "Team Dark Blue is close to a knock-out!" 

Vintage smiled as he heard this. The match was intense at first but afterwards he always knows his friend can do wonders.

He saw Scarlet using another Bubbler and that set off the Blaster enemies really quickly, even if their leader managed to splat one inkbrush player at the end, it was no use. 

Team Dark Blue has won and Double was ecstatically happy.

"The winner is.. Dark Blue with a knockout!" A different Narrator shouted out. The team did a winning pose with Double and it looked priceless.

The Blaster Brothers didn't look too happy, but accepted the lose as one of their players shook hands with Scarlet. It was a wholesome scene.

One day this will be me and my team. Vintage closed his phone and just relaxed thinking about that match. One day I will work through with a team to achieve great measures.

****


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vintage talks with Double.

The night sky was getting incredibly dark and Vintage was still at the plaza going in out and out of stores buying the groceries and essentials he needed; because he forgot to do so beforehand battling and it was a miracle the stores were open.

So when going back he had two big bags of food and whatever else Omega told him to buy earlier before. That was no challenge, because the weapon he had in his bag was bigger.

As he was walking past the plaza, he looked up at the sky. He saw millions of stars surronding the moon. Vintage barely ever been out of his house at night, thanks to his shameful fear of dark. But this time everything felt different. He enjoyed the pure company of the stars above as they sparkled.

But that sight was only temporary, he had to go back to the apartment. Omega would worry.

Omega worries about a lot of things and Vintage noticed that. The first time she did was when they were both really young. She was 7 and he was 6. They were both alone in the house as their parents had to go out for something important that blurried out from their minds so they don't know what it was but it scared Omega deeply and Vintage had to hug her to assure everything is fine.

So to make the situation better, Vintage decided to sent Omega a message he should be back home shortly. Unless, something utterly bad will happen, but he does not include that in the text. He powered off his phone to not bother about any notifications back.

He put his phone back to the left-side pocket of his jacket and walked back the alley to the apartment bulidings. It was cold and dark, so his vision was very much weak at this time.

The darkness made him a little bit scared, ashamefully. He heard footsteps noises coming from the pathway beside the branches. This wasn't great.

There is someone else here? Vintage panickily thought. Everyone must be asleep or at home, though.

He turned his head onto wherever the sound came from. He saw a clear recognisable figure of a short inkling, they didn't look so terrifying. 

The inkling got closer to the pathway he was walking on. "Vintage!"

Vintage knew exactly who it was. "Double? Why are you still out?"

The sky was still glistening with stars that shone down on the earth, so the figure of his friend was noticeable. Vintage didn't know whether or not to feel suprised, shocked or suprised that his friend is still out during such weather.

Double was wearing his shades, his jacket and his shoes like he just came from the battles, but that was hours ago. He had his splattershot pro on himself. He was smiling like mad, for some reason Vintage couldn't knew. 

"You watched our match, right?" Double spoke, but continued his question. "Do you think we did great?"

Vintage looked at Double, who was standing close to him. They were nearing the apartments but he didn't want to go home yet. "It went fast. You guys did excellent."

They both took the benches to continue their conversation. Double of course being ecstatic about everything that happened and so was Vintage. 

"Thanks!" It is noteable that Double liked the compliments. "Don't tell me you did solo again..?"

That wasn't too hard to answer to Vintage. "Of course. I don't have a team yet but..."

Double looked at him, yearning for a reply. "But? What do you mean?"

A silence followed as Vintage thought on what to say. There was a chance that Skull might decline their idea. He didn't want to high up Double. 

However Double's stares at him were screaming impatience. So Vintage knew he had to explain.

"I think I'm going to team up with Omega's new friends." He started to speak, reminding himself of the details. "She meet this guy at the park who asked if she wants to team up with him and his childhood friend. So this sunday we are going to know if the team will be actually set."

Double made it obvious that he was intriguted by the news. "Oh! So like how I met Scarlet, Dasher and Rocket!"

Dasher and Rocket must be the two inkbrush mains. Vintage thought to himself while keeping eye-contact with Double.

He remembers the day Double came over to his to announce that he's going to join a team. What a jolly day it was for, but Vintage was pretty sad he wouldn't be able to twin squad up with him.

"You and Scarlet are the best of friends." Vintage spoke in a calm voice, he wasn't sad or anything but didn't like the reminder. "Since Childhood. It was actually predictable."

The atmosphere changed a bit as Vintage was reminded by the many times Double ignored him sometimes just to hang out with Scarlet in prepartion. It was too constant, but he ignored it, then it happened again and then it died down.

"Since pre-school, you've been always talking and practicing with Scarlet. So not, it's not like that." He continued. "Inevitable fate put you here, it better stay that way."

Double didn't look so happy now that it was mentioned. "Hey Vin, don't be jealous. We can still battle together. By the way, what's the name of the guy who wants you and Omega to join in?"

Was Vintage going to charge him off the hook? "Not jealous. But yeah. His name is Skull and he mains an E-Liter."

Trying to change himself into the coat he was holding, Double replied quickly. "E-Liter mains acquire a lot of patience and accurancy, yeah?"

"I suppose." Vintage said with honesty. "He seems skilled from the videos."

The only thing he knows about Skull is his friend and the weapon he mains. He does not have him on social media, yet, so his ideas about him are bland. For what Vintage knows Skull could be terrible at inking. There's just so much to learn.

"Yeah, then he probably is going to succeed with you."

"It's going to take a lot of meetings, planning and developing to bulid a successful team." Vintage said after his friend was going silent. "But I'm pretty good at working out things, in my opinion. If me and Skull work together, share our tips and bulid confidence, we will be probably.. be one of the best."

The optimism in Vintage's words, was in no doubt, visible. There's just so many ways he can gain success in a team rather than solo, and it's stated obviously when he gets so little everytime he battles alone.

Double laughed at the comment. "You have a strong opinion of yourself, nice."

"If I didn't, I'd still be a B-."

*****

Double and Vintage stayed up in the dark park for another hour talking about teams and what's it like being in one. 

He learned that every month Double and his team organise a small party with an actual cake to celebrate their team's success. Not like it is a suggestion for Vintage in the future, but he thought that was interesting.

He was yearning to hear more about the so-called "Tournaments." and how to join them, but Double didn't even answer him properly.

So when got back to the apartment, after he told Omega that he was stopped by his friend when walking back home, he hopped onto his phone in bed.

There were two types of Tournaments; one for turf and other for ranked. The first one is turf war related and it happens annually, the ranked cup however happens every 2 years with strict regulations on what teams would join.

The available information online just shows the winners of the past turf war tournament "King Cross" and Vintage could see Emperor's 2 win streak.

The king cross cup does not start in at-least 3 months and Vintage wonders if there is going to be a team that slays The Monarch. Himself wouldn't try, even if it is possible, he isn't interested in a turf war tournament. Even for fun.

The ranked tournament, however, seems to have only been done once. Somehow, the team that won the first ever ranked cup last year was full of chargers. 2 squiffers, one splat charger and one E-Liter. Most be good at their long-ranged, weak at close shots weapons.

From their online page, Vintage noticed that the charger team is currently on Hiatus, but it'd be an amazing chance for him if he ever partakes in the ranked tournament to challenge such team. 

Experienced chargers versus him, Omega, Skull and Aviator. That'd be perfect if they were a team and won. That is if they will be a team.

After numerous clicking and lurking, Vintage decided to jump from his bed and work on a bucket list. He took his red pen and started writing the bulletpoints.

1\. Join/ Make the team.

2\. Practice all the known strategies, tricks and shortcuts.

3\. Analyse all the participating teams in the ranked cup once that comes

4\. Rise to the winner (?)

Vintage stuck the page onto a board on his bedroom wall. He was sure he'd get atleast 3 of those done when time comes. Unsure about the 4th one. 

He went to bed that night with a lot of thought, is the list going to be helpful? 

That's for him to find out.

*****


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the new upcoming team arrival.

Days later, came the day Vintage was waiting for. Today is Sunday. Skull will be waiting for him and Omega at the park in a few hours.

He woke up pretty happy to start the day, changed from his pjs to normal clothes extremely quickly without noise so he wouldn't wake up Omega who he knew was still asleep.

He took his phone out and checked notifactions. Barely anything. He went onto the messaging bar and messaged Double.

I'm going to my first team meeting. I think. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow at school.

Vintage almost forgot school started. All inklings below the age of 16 are required to attend school 2 days a week for 5 hours. He didn't mind it, as he was tested on both his knowledge and battling skills, besides he has made a few friends from there that he kept in mind and best of all; he sits with Double in all of his classes.

And almost everytime he's in class, Double talks him out of doing the work and talking instead about more important matters; like league leaderboards.

But now that Vintage will be in his own team there is a chance their friendship will break off. Infact, he still feels gulity about the stuff he said to him yesterday. 

Few minutes later, Vintage gets a reply from his friend.

Oh yeah school! Tell me all about it!

He smiled reading it. Maybe it won't go bad and he shouldn't worry as much - like Omega does- and just let their friendship uncover itself. Besides, they've been friends for 5 years now.

When the two were nine, their elementary school hosted a big end of the year party for every little student. That was exactly where Vintage meet Double, who at that time was in a lower class. The two just happened to be at the same table, Double being the first one who introduced himself.

Back then, Vintage was really shy. But that wasn't bad of a trait, right? He didn't socialise like Double would, so he never had any friends back then. He was the one to have an small anxiety attack back there when they were sitting alone but a short "Maybe we could be friends." from Double calmed him down a bit.

And from there, when Vintage accepted the proposition, they hung out almost everyday. Their friendship sky-rocketed. To the point where their parents knew eachother and the two had playdates a lot.

When the two started turf wars at the age of 14, merely 6 months ago, they quickly tried out together, by their own side with randomly selected two other teammates. They got hang of it quick, but Vintage had to assure that Double didn't fall out of a map by accident.

Who knows what the future will bring for him and Double.

Vintage, of course didn't want to leave his friend on open. So he messaged him some simple information;

Yes I will. Just don't get too loud about it or the teacher will kick us out like last time, remember?

He was refeering emberrasingly to that one time when Double shouted across the classroom about him ranking up; that did not end up well.

A message to Vintage came through quickly.

Whoops! I won't!!!

He closed his phone. Guess it's preparing time for the first ever team meeting.

*******

After what seemed a long time of trying to adjust his weapon to work properly and smoothly, it was only little time left to pack up and get ready to go out. This should've have been easy for Vintage if he didn't have to carry all the bags containing the lunch, the weapons and other vital items.

"He should be there anytime," Omega said, who was refreshing her messages bar. "We can't hold him any longer. Go outside first, I'll get the other bags."

Vintage followed his sister's command and appeared outside first. It was cold for an autumn afternoon; but not completely freezing so he was fine with his baseball shirt. 

He placed all the sheets that he'll need to be completed for the new team in his backpack. There was no time to waste. He started walking down the moorway steps near his house, beside a gloomy forest that he didn't dare going to.

Omega caught up with him quicker than he thought. She was in a somewhat good mood, even if she appeared bossy. "The park shouldn't be that accompained today."

"Is it because they're showcasing the early installation of the rainmaker?" Vintage remembered talking about it to Double yesterday on the phone.

"Yes." His sister replied. "Inklings would be yearning to spectate it. We'll have enough space for a lot of things."

And that was a good thing, Vintage thought. Less people is an absolute plus. 

The two got on well during their walk, but they didn't talk much. Maybe because they were lost in thought about the meeting. Omega did kept reassuring him that as excited as he was, he shouldn't expect it to be completely perfect. After all, from what she knew that he didn't, there had to be a lot of paperwork to be done.

And that's what he has been hearing for a lot of the walk. It did not interest him at all.

When they arrived on the park; they took a minute break.

"So he should be here now?" Vintage impatiently reminded her. His mood changed a bit, he was a bit tired but he still looked forward to this.

"Yep." Omega nodded. She took a bottle from her bag and drank some of it. "No idea where he is, if he's at the food truck tables or on the field. This is what we shall find out."

So they went seeking for Skull. The park was indeed large. There were far too many picnics spots; some that were taken. Vintage couldn't take an eye off one of them, inklings were showcasing their latest weapon models. 

Looks nice. Vintage thought. But are they that different? One looks like the red version of the splattershot pro.

In another spot, two charger mains were talking about strategies or something close to it. He could barely hear anything.

Then, as they neared one of the hills, they got approached by Skull himself. It was a bit awkward at first.

"I thought you guys wouldn't come," He spoke, fixing his bandana. "But I am glad you guys did. We have a lot to discuss."

Omega replied to Skull instead of Vintage, who was somehow very nervous right now. "We were waiting for it. By the way are we going to do any battles? We packed weapons."

"Probably not." Skull said. "But I have somebody you'll want to meet.."

Is it the friend Skull has mentioned? Vintage remembers only two things about him; his name is Aviator and he mains the Nozzle.

Skull lead them into the picnic spot bigger than most others; it was like a big grassfield, simlair to the one in the gardens. He could see an inkling boy with shades sitting on them.

"Here's Aviator." Skull sat down beside his friend. Omega and Vintage did the same thing. "He might be a bit shy but he's a good guy."

Vintage eyed Aviator. The satin jacket he was wearing gloomed perfectly against the sun. There was something majestic about him and Vintage could see that through.

"Hey." Aviator shyly said. "So you two are Vintage and Omega? Skull told me lots about you two."

Omega nodded. "Yes. I'm looking forward to teaming up with you."

So that's for sure? Vintage thought. He was awaiting a reply from Aviator and Skull. Who were smiling like mad. Seemingly everyone was looking up for the idea.

But Aviator's smile looked somewhat fading.

"Great! Me and Skull has been waiting for new teammates because the last time we teamed up they disappeared a week later without word.." 

Seriously? Vintage never thought that could happen. That teammates could leave eachother without word; is that even possible? It sounds like an dumb move. "I'm sorry that happened Aviator. We'll be here as much as you want us to be."

Omega backed up his statement. "For we too were waiting for the chance of making a team. Mostly Vintage."

Aviator looked more happier now. "Thanks."

They all looked assured. Vintage knew this is going to be noteable.

As the day progressed, Vintage learned more about Skull and his friend Aviator. He learned that Skull is indeed a big sweet tooth who liked sugary treats and would waste a lot of money on them as much as it was a terrible habit. 

Aviator on the other hand was a shy boy who enjoyed planes and history books. He read magazines. He liked sugary treats too, but not as extreme as his friend. 

Vintage told Skull how once when he was a child he got stuck in a playground area. Omega was ashamed, but he thought it was hilarious. He also told him about his fear of dark, how he likes ambient music and that he had to try the berry slosher as a dare once. He didn't tell him about his friend Double yet.

So the four of them had well good enough conversations, with Skull being the serious minded. But of course such conversations must come to an end. It was about time they talk about the greater deals.

"So, you all are atleast A+?" Skull asked. The sunset was clear to see and that's what Vintage was focused on but he has heard him good enough.

"Frankly." He replied to his new friend. "Omega's A+ but she isn't as close to S as I am."

That made his sister yell out. "Hey! I'll be there up soon."

Skull laughed behind his bandana. "You two are a funny bunch." He turned to Aviator who was looking through all the notes he's taken. "You're still S right?"

"I lost it last week because someone in my team was messing everything up..." Aviator said. He placed his hands inside his jacket's pockets. "I'll be there shortly again."

Vintage give his opinion. "World would be best without the damned game-throwers."

"Fully agreed." Skull took his phone out and showed the group a photo of one of his teammate just sitting there. "It's why I don't like solos."

Solos for Vintage were easy, but sometimes they can be annoying especially if his teammates didn't listen to them. He embraced his own confidence but wanted others to help him out too. While he didn't mind losing once or twice; he obviously would have cared if his teammates made him lose his rank due to terrible communication.

The newly made team was already getting their work started even if it's only on paper. Vintage can see that in the future, their passing back and forth through messages during battles will make them better. But that's just his optimism, right?

"Thankfully after this we won't need to team up with randoms." Omega took a piece of the sheetwork and checked through it. "We'll have to comply with all the requirements for this though. Skull, me and Vintage will have to do normal ranked matches before teaming up with you and your friend. It seems like we need to be all the SAME rank."

She showed paper to Skull and continued her talk. "And all of us will have to be registered officially. But we can do that next week."

Vintage was confused, so they have to do pairs to get to S? And then they can finally act as a team? To him, he finds it a bit unfair. A+ and S are pratically close in skill level, but unfortuantely the authority wouldn't count them as equal.

"Not bad. We can do training sessions and you guys can do ranked together," Skull explained his plan. "And we can let Aviator regain his rank."

Aviator seemed to be taking this idea very firmly. He looked just as nervous as Vintage was, but the both had shared potential. Skull on the other side, he was taking much of it seriously like Omega. 

But Skull didn't stop talking. "Now. Do you guys want to do some training in the dummy area? Since we all have our weapons. We'll do the paperwork later, yes?"

"Yep." Omega nodded in approval. She took her bag and so did Skull and Aviator.

This was the moment he was waiting for. To showcase his weapon. And to see how the others can get along. 

Vintage was the last one to pack away. "Well then. Let's train!"

********


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some basic Vintage and Skull interactions; short chapter.

"How did you snipe that dummy so fast?" 

The four of team got to the training test before it was taken. The cold and shaken inklings dropped their bags near the walls and as soon as they could, took their weapons and started showcasing.

Skull was first, he must have confused Vintage with that quick charge. "It's average for an charger user."

"I've used the weapon once and couldn't get the perfect snipe in 30 seconds let alone 14" 

"If you use the weapon more it becomes more efficent." Skull replied. "Can I try the Ballpoint?"

Both of them were being observed by Omega and Aviator, who sat on the ground spectating the try-outs. There was nobody else besides them frankly other than the sounds of passing cars and residents. Aviator wasn't talking with Omega, he was more enjoying the view of his childhood friend and the new teammate.

"Ah. Sure," Vintage said, walking towards the walls where the bags were. "I am going to warn you though. It goes from short range to long range."

Skull nodded. Vintage passed him the weapon. This was going to be interesting. But will the E-Liter main get something out of it?

They both went to a place with multiple dummies. Skull positioned the Ballpoint to his side and started unloading. Ink charges shot miraculously against the 3 dummies, splatting them in no time. This was nothing compared to what Vintage could do, but he felt proud of Skull trying his best the first time he used it.

The new friends exchanged smiles. Nothing less. Nothing more. 

"Interesting weapon." Skull said. "I knew one splatling main. He was no use in long ranged maps because he used the mini splatling. This weapon would have been the better change for him."

They have been sharing stories like this the past few hours but Vintage wondered if Skull was in multiple teams. Or pairings for that matter. He himself had nothing to share other than the times he did league with Double or with Red sole, the two friends Vintage had that he held permanently. But he wanted Skull to meet those two before the memories could be shared.

Vintage listened in as Skull continued. Maybe it is true. Maybe Skull is experienced. "Then there was the hydra main who was awful in close defendings. He shortly changed to a shooter afterwards and has never felt better the last time we were in contact. This wouldn't be the case obviously if he had the Ballpoint."

But was he really sure about all this? He did not want to disappoint his newly found friend when the two are in battle and Vintage has to space back when he misses his shots.

"Maybe?" Vintage replied, taking his weapon back ferociously. "Sometimes this weapon can be the death of me. It takes a lot of time getting used to. This was only the dummies, it's harder when there are moving inklings involved!"

Which was true. You could be good, S+ ranked with the weapon, chances are the weapon will fail you at times and Vintage personally knew it; as far as he wanted to deny it. He liked the praise. 

"It isn't a bad weapon, though? I mean you told me it was your dream weapon as a small squid?" Skull looked baffled.

Vintage didn't mean to sound rude about it. But it came out like that. " it's a bit worthless in turf wars. But thankfully we are doing ranked instead." he said afterwards. 

"Fair. I've only been using the E-Liter my whole time."

"That's why you're so good at it, Skull."

"Heh. Thanks." The purple-tentacled inkling replied. "I don't get much compliments, you know?"

"You're an good charger main, better than what I've seen. It's an suprise you aren't famous already." Vintage said, with a really calm tone. Before today, Skull was just some random S player his sister stumbled with, but after the talks with the team and weapons, there was something. 

"And you're amazing at the Ballpoint." Skull shyly spoke back. "I can lack in the E-Liter sometimes, though. So you're obviously probably better."

Why was Skull so negative? He hasn't challenged or battled Vintage already, so why was there sourness in such words? 

The two looked at eachother, glanching back and forth. The dummies respawned, but the eye contact was still in-tact regardless of such noise.

There was a close feeling between them. Nothing that Vintage felt before. "No. I think you're-

Before he could finish, he could hear Aviator and Omega flicking through the bags. The eye-contact stopped. Their practice time ended, and pretty sure the two other teammates of their new team saw everything.

"IT'S OUR TURN NOW!" Omega shouted out, ending off Vintage's half-finished sentence. His sister surely loves to boss him up.

Skull faced Vintage, who didn't know what to say after this. Guess it was time to go back? "Yeah, I suppose we need to get back there before Omega yells at us more."

"That wouldn't be so ideal." Vintage whispered, thinking about being kicked out of the training area for loudness. "Let's go back."

******

Back to the other side of the training fields, Vintage and Skull exchanged personal phone numbers just for the easier contact as Skull himself wouldn't even bother checking his business ones. 

Aviator was the third person to show off his skills. It was a miracle that the shades didn't distract him from getting sick splats. Omega was the last one, she showed how close-ranged nautilus was and what it can do to defend an team from raging enemies.

Of course, Skull was sat with Vintage, but then decided to return to his friend. 

Omega saw everything and didn't hesitate to talk about it to her brother. "You got his personal number now? Cute."

"Wow. We've only been talking for a day and now you think me and him are an item." Vintage cringed. His sister likes to wind him up sometimes, when she isn't in a serious mood.

"Not as in a relationship," She explained in a teasing tone, she was polishing her splatling. "You two are going to be the greatest of friends."

"Maybe." 

Argh, why is she seriously like this? He thought to himself.

Aviator and Skull returned with their bags attached onto their backs. Aviator was the one to speak this time. "Hey, what's the time?"

Omega checked on her phone. "32 minutes past 4. Why?"

Was it the time to go? Or was there going to be another trip for the group? 

"Well, I guess we'll have to call this a day." Skull said, but there was some sorrowness in his voice. Like wishing he didn't have to depart. "Me and Aviator need to do shopping for this week."

Omega nodded in understanding, she put her hoodie as soon as she heard that.

However there was curiousity for Vintage. How close are the two childhood friends? Do they share the apartment?. "You guys live together, yes?"

He read somewhere that teams could live in their own apartment- like cabs- and it's funded by the local inkopolis authority. Vintage likes to think he'll own one with the other 3; all in one roof. But he does not know anything for sure now. It is far too early for such decisions.

"We don't." Aviator said, he was putting stuff back to his bag. "But we want to make all this purchases count as one, and it bonds us. Maybe in the future.."

And there came the answer Vintage was kind of looking forward to. "We'll have our own apartment for everyone here soon enough. Then we won't have to go houses to houses." Skull told them.

Vintage and Aviator looked at eachother with hope; Omega remained emotionless. 

It'd be pretty relaxing to have movie/game nights with the teammates in the new apartment if it happens. Better than being on his phone all day, Vintage would rather prefer a more social interaction throughout the day. And he barely gets any at all, and if it is it's from his sister, Omega. 

All the four teammates decided to pack away

"We still haven't completed the paperwork though," Omega ruined the smile Vintage had. Aviator and Skull looked like they were ready to leave but listened in well with what his sister had to say. "It'd be best we'd discuss all this at the next meeting. And when's that?"

"Presumably in a week." Skull answered.

Before the fun begins, there must be work to be completed beforehand. But the cyan inkling couldn't wait further. 

He and Omega took everything they owned and prepared for their long walk back home. He was going to contact Skull with the number he was given tonight.

*********


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vintage contacts Skull on his phone and learns some things.

Back home Omega bombarded Vintage with many questions but he honestly wasn't in the mood for answering anything. Especially since it was all about Skull. He'd prefer her to ask him questions regarding the forms, if anything. 

Vintage find it crazy that before this week he was just rising in solo. Now he, his sister and the two new friends will fight along beside eachother in tournaments and whatnot. 

That is, if their form gets accepted. But if Double's got approved, then why wouldn't his? He has already seen it, and from the looks of it they'd be able to get in.

And if they don't. Actually, he barely knows what'll he do if it doesn't. Being in a team is nice, but is it a requirement? a need? What will be there else to do on free days if not going to the plaza for a meetup?

Now that he's back at his apartment, he can worry all about it in his own room. Vintage noticed that it wasn't completely tidy yet. He assured to do that if he wanted to check out stuff on his phone.

His room suit him perfectly. Band posters on the walls, old instruments from his childhood days when he attempted music- which did not go well due to the fact he gave up on his second guitar lesson. And the big pile of magazines was hoarded on top of one of the shelves.

Most of those he kept as information; they had key high-lighted updates on the battle schemes, but as he got his phone he didn't need them as much, but it he kept them as souvenirs.

Then there was the big box underneath his bed. This was where the most prized posessions that he had were. When he still lived in his childhood town he gathered a lot of seashells, fake flowers, keychains and postcards. But the thing that stood out there; were the photographs and his camera.

Vintage would always look back on those photos, in-fact more than occasionally. All photos had atleast more than 2 inklings in it; he'd taken photos with Double and his team, one when he was out with the Red Sole at the beach a day before his 11th birthday, when he won the second annual junior testing competition. There was a lot. So much memories.

And of course, much more to come. He knows well he'll have to keep the camera with him now that he's in a team. This would go hand in hand for him, he'd cover footage for his battles and keep it for memories.

Holding the camera, he click essentially on the videos folder, examining all of them. The memory space was full, and he'll need space for new ones.

I'll convert them later onto the computer. He thought, but suddenly remembered something else he had to do from earlier and it was already pretty late and Vintage did not want to mess up his sleep schedule like he did last week. For now though, I have someone of interest to contact.

Placing the camera back in the box where it belonged, he ran downstairs to get his phone and went back up again, changed himself in more comfortable clothes and jumped onto his bed.

There were barely anything better than relaxing in bed, browsing your phone and forgetting about anything else to him. He instantly tapped the messanger app. He isn't going to call Skull, no, especially with Omega in the next room reading her book.

She'd be able to hear everything most likely. That was the big disadvantage of having a loud voice, and Vintage wasn't keen on risking it. Texting was no doubt the best choice.

So he typed in the number; He knew that his new friend's username was "Skull7"- very basic but he was glad for that. What would have happened if he forgot? That'd be awfully embarrassing. 

As he peeked through Skull's profile, anxiety filled him. He didn't know how to start conversations with inklings he's just meet both in real life and virtually. But, as much as it wasn't pleasent, he knew he had to think of an starting line.

He typed out an quick message, not very long but subtle message containing information. Pressing send, Vintage feels hope that Skull replies to him quickly.

TakNylon: Hey Skull, it's Vintage. Do you want to talk about stuff? That is of course if you're awake. 

He patiently waited for the reply, hoping that the message isn't odd or anything. It's the first time Vintage ever texted someone first, if not including Double who he sometimes have to contact in case, and his sister.

Clenching his teeth, he got a reply as wanted. It was pretty straight forward but it meant something to him; Skull did want to talk.

Skull7: Yeah. Sure. We can talk. 

TakNylon: Alright, about the team or just hobbies and stories?

Vintage wouldn't mind any of those. He just wanted to talk to him, to finally have a new connection with someone that he didn't before. 

Skull7: About the team. I have some good news.

That suprised him a bit. Good news? Are they officially in the team? Has Skull completed the paperwork for them? He could only think of those scenarios. 

TakNylon: What is it?

Skull7: Well, me and Aviator decided that we might get the apartment for us all, with you and Omega too y'know. It's not going to be for another week though but I find someone who is willing to give us such offer.

Indeed, it was good news. In fact he wanted it from the start. But just right hours after their first "team" meeting?

TakNylon: That fast?

Skull7: I've knew this guy for 3 months now, just remembered now about the offer. Once you've mentioned it, I've had it on my mind. When me and Aviator came back from our trip I've quickly checked if it was intact, and sure as hell it was!

Vintage smiled at his phone. 

TakNylon: Heh. Nice. Does Omega know about this?

Skull7: Not yet. I guess you can tell her. I am planning on talking it out with her once the paperwork's done.

TakNylon: Perfect. It'll suprise her if I'll tell her after school.

Which he plans to. It was a bit late to be talking things out about the apartment and physically Vintage is in the mood only for laying in his bed. He can barely grasp the phone, but in the end it is all worth it.

Skull7: By the way, how's school for you? I heard you're in the inkademy near the plaza, which is populated. I go to the one near the sea and it's barely educative there honestly.

Vintage honestly could see the change of subject coming through. To forget about the apartment situation so he doesn't get too excited; he decided to tell him some details.

TakNylon: Straight-forward. Just me and another friend studying. No bad grades; although one of my scores could be better.

As much as he wanted to tell Skull about Double, it wasn't time yet. He'd want them both to meet, and perhaps create a friend group circle. But for now the team's important.

Skull7: You like to set yourself for better, as it seems.

TakNylon: Well, yeah. I just want to be as good as I can be.

Is this too arrogant? But this was the truth. As much as he wanted to lie about it, he's always had this high opinion of himself. But he never tried to push it onto others.

Skull7: Don't stress it up. I don't have good grades either. Guess it's all about the experience on the battlefield.

TakNylon: That's what everyone says.

Skull7: Yes. It's true. Omega said you're just brilliant. 

TakNylon: Funnily enough, we don't get along usually..

Skull7: Why?

Was it neccessary for Vintage to say that? Whatever, it was too late to delete the message.

TakNylon: I don't know. We're just distant usually. We barely speak. Well until now, things changed.

Skull7: Well she praises you. She's your sister after all, Vintage

TakNylon: I wonder why... do you text her?

Skull7: A lot.

That answer made Vintage come to unsual conclusions, but regardless of which he continued talking with Skull. They've changed topics a lot, probably of how awkward this first time conversation online thing turned out.

TakNylon: She talks about me, yes?

Skull7: Duh. Also before you ask, no I'm not romantically interested in your sister.

Did Vintage mess up? Nonetheless, he was relieved to know that his sister cares for him, even though they've been more close to eachother lately than they've ever been.

Now he wonders what's going to be more of their conversation. He looked at the clock and noticed it's nearly 11pm. Time flies when you're enjoying something, and that's always the case. And Vintage himself was liking it, but at the same he was shaking.

TakNylon: Good.

Skull7: Don't be too negative about your relationship with your sister. I'm sure with this you're going to get along just fine. You already are close enough eitherways.

Well that's what he's hoping for. With his head flat on the pillow, he leaves out the phone on the side, trying not to ache with tiredness that was growing. Maybe after that message he was thinking too far. With the team, paperwork, this apartment offer and the accidental Omega mention, he had so much on his mind.

He give a light sigh. He could feel his mood changing and he defiantly does not want Skull to see the angry side of him. Never. Never does he want him to experience that.

Didn't meaning to leaving him on read, he typed out his last message for today after picking the phone. 

TakNylon: Yeah, I guess. Goodnight.

He fell asleep quickly after it. Skull did not reply but Vintage went thinking about everything that happened so far.

It's going to be fine. You wanted this don't you? 

The words he mumbled to himself stayed in his mind. 

*****


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vintage and Double get in heat with two of their classmates.

Sitting at the end of the classroom with Double, Vintage tried to ease himself with doddling and drawing instead of focusing. He've been hyperactive since the text conversation with Skull. Sure, it was a short one but it got him overthinking.

There was a lot to be done, but has things been actually done? Vintage is dying for the day they will be sitting, waiting for their match in an tournament. Omega by his side, seated with Skull and Aviator. Supposedly the most suited matchup for him. Not that Vintage knew much of their actual battles skills, yet.

Double was doing his work and he didn't want to distract him, so he hid himself with the book and some paper. Thinking and thinking.

It didn't help with the constant shouting of his classmates talking instead of doing their assignment. After all, it was 20 minutes left of the class. His head was about to hurt, but he tried his best to ignore the noise.

Double questioned him a minute later. "Dude, are you alright?"

"Yeah." Vintage lied. "I'm alright."

"Are Wingtips and Fray bothering you? They're pointing at me!"

Vintage uncomfortably looked around to where two pair of inklings were sitting. Wingtips and Fray. Two best friends. Absolutely in hatred towards Double, but are unsually fine with talking to Vintage.

Wingtips was someone Vintage wish he didn't knew. Tolerating to him, but unbearable to others. For how long he remembers, the black-shirted inkling traumatised inklings with his words and was put on various detentions, but the school system never took it any further. Perhaps he considers himself lucky to not be mocked by Wingtips.

And Fray. She was shy when Vintage met her. That changed of course when she started to hang around with Wingtips to the point her personality changed almost to like his. But to him she was just as he used to know to him, sometimes she let Vintage borrow her Fishfry cap. 

While those two were on good terms with Vintage, that didn't stop them from treating Double different. He always wanted to snap at them for how they insulted his friend, all those nasty words made Vintage lose respect for the two, to be frank.

But so is life. He had to deal with them everytime he was in class. Although ever since he and his sister approached Skull, he could have cared less about school.

"Just ignore them." Vintage advised. "They'd get bored doing those nasty faces at you."

I mean, I have better things to think about it. He thought.

A reply from Double came but it sounded weak. "It's hard when they are constantly doing it!"

Vintage can tell Double was annoyed, but unfortunately the risk in trying to make the two stop is high, especially when the teacher was sitting on her chair not so far away. 

Then, Vintage reminded himself of what he said to Double via text yesterday. He has not yet told him about the meeting that he had with Skull and Aviator. 

And now was the perfect time to distract him.

"So about the meeting," Vintage said, looking at Double whose head was down on the desk. "I think I have the best chance of maintaining that team."

Double got himself up again, his frown turning into a weak smile. "That's my man, congratulations Vintage." 

Wingtips were still giving Double a death stare, but Fray herself was concentrated on her work, thankfully. 

Vintage decided to write some of his assignment, because of the pressure he'll have with the meetings with Skull and whatever else he has to do. The things he had on his mind for a week now. Stressing him out, but giving him some short of bliss.

"Thanks Double. We have paperwork to do too... but I'm leaving Omega to do it." 

"You seem less ecstatic about it now that there's paperwork thrown in!" Double replied with laughter, but silent enough so the teacher doesn't hear. They are supposed to be doing their work, but needless they are much interesting matters to be discussed. Or Vintage thought.

"Sadly..." He told his friend, who was now playing around with his shades, attracting looks from the other classmates near his table. "But when it happens, I'll be the happiest squid. Just like I was when winning my first turf war."

That piece of memory stayed in Vintage's brain for months now. It was only half a year ago, but he could remember everything. How he used his ballpoint to attack two outcoming blasters and then going on 1v1 with someone who was using the regular splatling; the two clashed in fiercely, but only Vintage luckily made it without being splatted.

"I've been there with you, do you remember?" Double said. "We went out for ice cream but then got kicked out for causing a disruption. Surely this can happen again!"

That was so embarrassing to Vintage, can he forget it?

Besides, now that he's going to be in a proper team, the chances of him being childish will surely drop. He cannot stand poor behaviour, even if he displays it by accident rarely.

"I've matured a lot. I'd rather go to the waffle dinner." He replied. He went on and packed his books early. 

"Yeah they have goo-

Before Double could go any further, Vintage caught the eye of the coming Classmates, none other than themselves, Wingtips and Fray.

Fray was the one to interrupt Double. She lay out an eye on both of them and placed one hand on the table, just near Vintage. "You need to be more quiet, loudmouth. We can hear you and your friend from other distance!"

The change of situation angered Vintage. Why would they want talk to him now instead of after class? And what's gotten into them? He does not remember anything like that from the previous year.

"L-Leave me alone, Wingtips." Double shuttered. This sign of weakness caused both of them to laugh. Vintage was painfully observing. He did not want to be part of this, however it would be unwise to stuck his friend in this.

"Oh surely we will." Wingtips smirked, hands crossed. Smug behaviour causing Vintage to feel bitter. "After you battle against both of us with your friend!"

The class bell rang shortly. Vintage and his friend didn't reply to the suggestion, there was already too much on his mind. A battle isn't going to make him feel better, but for Double's shake, maybe it'll stop the repetitive mocking.

Wingtips slapped Double's shoulder. "So, no comment? Are you up for it?"

The poor shade-wearing inkling was just packing his bags. Vintage decided to reply brutally.

"Sure. Meet us at the tower." He hissed, he had enough of this. "Don't think you're all tough with those pathetic remarks of yours."

Did he care if now Wingtips and Fray hate him? Of course. Furthermore, he could not be bothered about them asking for anything. 

"You don't stand a chance again us, Vintage." Fray said, they were all going out to their next class. Double snuggled close to Vintage, aiming for a cameo against the two. 

Vintage was close to properly yelling at her, but he didn't want to do that. He tried to control himself.

"Do I? What the hell has happened to you Fray? You've been so nice before."

She laughed at him. Even uglier. "I got the change of heart."

There was no point in arguing. They were leading themselves just into misery. And there wasn't much Vintage can do now that he has agreed to the battle, although without Double's consent. 

"We'll be waiting for you, then." Wingtips replied, but he wasn't smiling just like Fray was, his tone seemed serious enough. He looked at Double, then continued. "It'd be a shame after all if you lose..."

Double got himself out of Vintage's embrace. They have went away just shortly after what Wingtips said. The corridoors weren't packed, but the stress was visible.

The silence went on when they got to their second class. Only a few inklings were studying. Vintage wished he could understand the logic that went behind this. Why? Why would they want to battle them out and why was Double their target?

Some questions like that remained unaswered, but Double was reluctant in replying to Vintage's concerns. How he wish he declined the offer, but at the same time maybe this is what was needed.

Even then, great practice for when Skull invites him over for another meeting. 

Suddenly, Double let out a message. After being quite silent for the past minutes because of the confronation. His shutter was still there.

"W-What are we going to do, Vintage?"

The answer was so simple, but he didn't say anything.

Guess it was time to take revenge. Or try to.

******

Going out of school after a long time of writing and analysing was relieving. Not this time. This time Vintage isn't going to feel peace.

A crowd of birds flew past him, the sky was painted nicely blue. It was some great sight, surely. But was it going to last? 

He had to be by the Deca Tower by 5pm. Exactly an hour away. So he had to go to the apartment fast. Double was taking the bus home, but Vintage had the luck of having his school close to home.

Running faster than a charger main being hunted, he was there in 5 minutes time.

Omega suprisingly wasn't home. He figured out she might be at her friend's house, probably for gossiping or something he knew his sister liked to talk about. That was good, he wasn't in the mood with talking with her right now.

Heading straight to his room, he texted Double right away.

TakNylon: This is going to be one hell of a ride, be prepared. I didn't mean to cause this, but they've been doing this for, what, 2 months now? We need to destroy them.

After sending the message, Vintage went on to find his Ballpoint splatling. His room was tidy, but rather big. It had piles of stuff near the shelves.

His mind shifted quickly on what's going to happen. His stomach ached in hunger, he wasn't going to eat before the match.

Packing the Ballpoint, completely disorganised, he checked his phone for a reply and fortunately there was one.

DoubleX: They're so annoying! I want to splat them so much they can't respawn!

TakNylon: Well, we can try. Meet me there.

DoubleX: Do you mind if I wear some other shirt?

TakNylon: For cod's shakes, just get there Double.

DoubleX: Alright!

Vintage quickly put on his jacket, phone in the right pocket, incase Omega comes back home before he does, then contact will be necessary. He didn't want this, but he needed to do this. Maybe after this everything will be fine.

Back on the path, He looked at his watch. 15 more minutes. But the square was quite far away, so he speeded up the journey.

He saw lot of inklings parading with booths, familiar stench of cakes and other sugary foods. This reminded Vintage of Skull, who was in love with sugar. Is he there? 

However, he didn't have the time to find Skull. He had to be in the Deca tower. Double, Fray and Wingtips will be waiting for him. Better if he comes before his friend does, to save the mockery.

Later, he makes it to the tower. It's just as big as it always, so big compared to how tiny Vintage is. Tinier than his peers. However he wasn't scared going near it. Oh no.

Opening the main doors, he saw Double, seated two chairs near the two opponents. He looked somewhat content.

"Double!" Vintage yelled out. He was glad his friend didn't seem too gloomy. He approached him with a tap on the shoulder. What he wasn't too happy about was being near his two other proudish classmates.

"Hey Vintage," Double replied, trying to not make any contact with Wingtips and Fray who were suspiciously glaring at him. "Ignoring those doofuses were a quite a pain!"

Vintage sat himself down with him. "Whatever. We are here now." he turned his head around the room. Nobody was here other than the four. Then he pushed himself to wherever Wingtips was. "So, 2v2? Tell us the details. I am not going to be here longer."

To Vintage, it was like a forced battle. He'd rather be in bed watching live matches rather than doing one. Actually, he wouldn't mind if he didn't have to go against the two.

Wingtips glanched smugly at him. "Splat Zones. At Flunder Heights."

An ranked 2v2 was something Vintage didn't expect. But he took it. He nodded in respond. He will do it with Double. He'll destroy Wingtips and Fray; earning his spot for the best.

"You're going to regret doing this." He spat in Wingtips' face. The more he thought about it, the more livid he became. Again, he was still doing this for Double's fate, of course.

"We'll see Vintage. We'll see." Wingtips laughed and Fray joined it.

Oh how he wished he was in a meeting with Skull instead. 

There was no time for wishing. He had to get somewhat of an avengement. If any at all.

"Your smirks won't last forever."

It was on.

******


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vintage and Double’s match with the two annoying classmates.   
> First chapter of 2020.

There Vintage was, standing on the spawn awaiting the match to begin. Beside him, stood his friend holding the Splattershot Pro with pride. Flounder heights looked foggy during this time of the day, but this didn't stop him to be ready for some action with his Ballpoint splatling.

In the distance, Wingtips and Fray were seen. Wingtips was carrying the squiffer in the correct arrangement meanwhile Fray was checking out her Blaster. To Vintage, this might not seen an challenge. He frequently destroys both Blasters and Charger mains that try to challenge him.

But unknownist on how Double will take it. He remembers him getting chased by multiple blaster mains, and he had no choice but to give up and get splatted. Hoping that whatever happens they still will win, even if he does not know what his classmates' play styles are. He's never seen them in a match before.

Just as he was thinking of what to do first; if to climb up on the middle or sneak them from underlevel, the signal came. The two friends, teammates for this match came inking up quickly. They will have to help eachother if they want to succeed in this and Vintage knows communication will give them a hand.

"You get your inkstrike ready," Vintage whistled into Double's ear and then backed out on his own way inking up the wall. "I'm heading straight for the zones."

The friend nodded and went towards entering one of the areas in the back of the middle platform. There was no narration nor audience in sight. It was a private match for their own gaining and enjoyment, but there was nothing fun about it, yet.

Landing softly on the platform, Vintage find himself facing Fray, who was blasting at some high speed. Backing up to avoid himself getting splatted, he hid in the ink as he witnessed Wingtips arriving to help his partner.

Somehow instead of focusing on the game, he decided to think about his new teammates and the future, but stopped as the zones were quickly claimed by the enemy, however Double striked the inkstrike over to it, only covering one bit of it.

Wingtips and Fray dodged it. Vintage was still hiding in his ink, suprised why they didn't catch him off guard yet. He saw Double jumping over to their side as the bar was getting lower. He decided that it was time for the real deal.

Back to action he went, the two classmates were unaware of the attack Vintage was planning. Trying to get himself closer to Double before actually doing it, indubitably.

"Alright, you go straight for the Wingtips, his squiffer's range isn't as good as yours." Vintage said as quietly as he could to him. "I'll take care of Fray."

The shade wearing inkling turned his back to face him. "I'll do that for you Vintage!"

"Then, let's make this our comeback for all the foolish crap they made you go through." 

And with that, the two parted ways in taking on their enemies. First thing Vintage had on his mind is to find the blaster main that's been very likely lurking beneath the platforms. The zone was kept untouched for some reason; the inklings were more interested in trying to splat eachother he assumed. 

When he finally did notice Fray, who was visibly swimming in the pathway near their base. He loaded up and went straight to wherever she was and didn't hesitate to splat her as she tried to hit a blast. 

Boom. Splatted. As Vintage foreseen. He muttered "Weak." underneath his breathe as the illusion of her squid form faded into the sky. 

It seemed as although Double also defeated his enemy, as another squid form was seen in the sky. That was their time to rise.

They both went straight ahead back to ink the zones. Vintage arrived there first, he was holding rapidly on his Ballpoint. He accurately got ahold of the zones before the two opponents respawned.

Only 2 minutes remaining and they only got the lead now. 

Deciding to wait here and protect the area, he send Double into the base territory, hoping his friend won't deceit him. "Splat them all and lock them inside."

Counting down to 50 and below now. Vintage observed the fight amongst Double and them. It was only a week ago that he watched his friend fight against the blaster team, and ever since he wasn't wary of sending Double into dangerous territory.

However, the Splattershot pro main was struggling. Being directed by Squiffer and Blaster players have made him nervous, and Double tripped over trying to escape.

Wingtips launched down and splatted him before the poor inkling could get himself up. Vintage wanted to attack the squiffer main, but that'd be riskful.

Hiding in the middle again as the counter went down to 30 slowly, the two classmates seemed to have realised how little time is left for them and took their chance into inking back the zones. They got in hold of it.

Vintage's plan was to splat them from behind but his trial must have betrayed him because Fray caught him easily. This angered him, because it wasn't supposed to show. 

"We see you!" Fray yelled. "Wingtips, he's here!"

Usual mocking tone in their voices. The squiffer main ran up to him with ink but Vintage, who wasn't thinking straight and wasn't pleased, tried to battle back, but failed miserably. 

Standing on the edge, Vintage got splatted without any warning. The poor faded squid figure illuminated. 

"Cod. I hope Double gets back in shape." He growled to himself. It seems as the two inklings had an early celebration, but he insisted on not giving their winning title.

Double, on the other side, tried out for another inkstrike. Inking up the pathway beside the platform buildings. When he finally charged it up and tried to set it off, Fray hit him out of nowhere. She then climbed back to the middle platform again.

Vintage watched it painfully. At this point they'll lose the lead if they don't catch up to them. He stood on the base tiles.

Once Double respawned, he came closer to the startled Ballpoint user. "Vintage, what should we do? They aren't letting me go near it.."

"Think. We can both go in and take the risk," He replied with worrisome tone. "Or try and take on them 1 on 1. I think we could try the first. There's not much time left."

As they were taking the break, the enemy team took the lead. If this wasn't the time to take it back, then when? Double frowned. "Yeah..."

Vintage and Double together sprinted up the to the zones. There's no way they shall let them win.

Much to their luck, they were welcomed by sniping shots, harshly.

"You can't get into here." Wingtips said, he splatted Double unfairly. "This is our zone now, not much you can do about that... heh?"

"You little..." Vintage muttered, he was standing uncomfortably around the entrance walls. If he was to take a step in, he'd probably get splatted instantly. But there were 10 more seconds until the knockout happens for the enemy team.

So he ran up to it, inking as he went but Wingtips and Fray appeared with their shots.

Boom.

The Ballpoint user got splatted again. There was no point in trying now, they lost. They lost.

"Double," Vintage said after respawing, when he caught his friend running back into action.

"Retreat. There's no point, I'm sorry."

I'm so sorry. 

There was a saddening look on Double's face. He failed. They failed. In the corner, Wingtips and Fray yowled in pride. 

I'm so sorry, Double. Cod..

*****

Once they all returned from the match, the sunset appeared, as beautiful as ever. But as much Vintage wanted to enjoy the sight, he was reminded by what happened minutes ago. Wingtips and Fray was also here, and that didn't help anything.

"Embarrassing isn't it, Vintage?" Fray mocked them as soon as they went out, but Vintage didn't even want to listen to them as he was lost in thought. "No worries, Double did worse."

There was no point in wasting time with them. Vintage took Double's hand and ran straight away with him, although it was hard with the bags on. Figures of Wingtips and Fray disappeared within distance, but they could hear distorted voices, not like they did care.

They've lost, but most importantly Vintage did not avenge Double. He couldn't help but blame himself for the loss. What kind of teammate will he be if he lands in the tournament?

Once they arrived far away from Flunder heights, around the square, Double patted Vintage's shoulder. "Hey, you didn't do that bad!"

"We still lost... though." He couldn't help but feel the despair that if he has to individually battle again he'd probably screw that up too. "I'm terrible at planning."

"Don't be negative, Vin!" Double tried to cheer him up, but he himself was not in the blue. "Maybe we could go to the chocolate parlour on Wednesday after school!"

That wasn't so bad. But Vintage wanted some kind of justice. "Maybe. Next time we're being challenged against them... I'm not going to be a pitiful loser at the end... no way..."

"Yep."

The two friends sat on the bench talking, mostly they wanted to forget that they lost. It was getting pretty dark and a notification popped on Vintage's phone.

He opened it. It was from his sister.

Omega: Vin, where the hell are you?

He could've have guessed she might have returned home from wherever she was. After all, he didn't inform her about today's battle. Nor he will, he doesn't want his big sister to worry even more.

He typed in a lengthy message.

TakNylon: Just chilling at the square with some friends, done with today's battles. I'm sorry for not telling you beforehand, forgot that I had my phone with me. I'll be at home in a sec.

Omega: Alrighty then.

Double saw the messages on his phone. "You have to go home now?"

"Yeah." Vintage replied.

"Then we'll see eachother on Wednesday!" Double said. 

Seeing his friend happy even after everything that has happened has made Vintage smiled. Maybe it'll be like this forever. Nothing can separate them. However sometimes he wonders that once he gets into his proper team he'll see him less.

But that's not the case for now, he has school. And he'll have to see the two ridiculous classmates he lost against. He didn't want that, but that's something he'll have to overcome for later. 

The wind blew strong. He decided to sit down on the bench for a few minutes to clear his mind after everything and watching as Double walks the different pathway.

It'll be hard but he'll get there someday.

****

Back at the apartment after the walk home. He's been stopped by an random stranger inkling along the ride that he dismissed. He wasn't in the form to give directions or information. Nor did he want to talk to anyone close to him, let alone unknown.

He told Omega that he was tired. Which may or not be a lie, Vintage felt like he was going to pass out. From everything. From the match, the loss... the future..

As usual, he locked himself in his room. Threw the cap on the floor along with his weapon. Went straight into bed and wrapped himself with the blanket. He took his phone out to browse news or whatever was important at the moment. 

However, instead of that, he recieved an message. And not one from Double. 

But from Skull!

That cheered up Vintage a bit and he decided to take a look at what it says. Hoping that it's something that'll help his mood. 

Though, once he clicked on it, it was very vague. 

Skull7: Hey Vintage. Meet me tomorrow at 1pm at the park. Just you, no Omega. I have things to show you.

He thought for a moment. He didn't reply. 

What thing? Is it good or bad? Nonetheless, he felt shaken a bit by the message... regardless knowing what it might be. 

Whatever it is, it's probably better than what happened today. 

Should be.

*****


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vintage gets more things thrown at him.

A ray of sunshine came through Vintage's window. No school today. Thanks to how odd the schedule is. He won't have to tolerate Wingtips and Fray for now.

Waking up, he went straight to change himself into his normal Baseball LS shirt and his neon purple slippers. It's only 8am and Omega is very likely deep in her sleep and he does not want to wake her up at any circumstance. Cod knows what reaction he'd have to see.

He remembered what importance today had to show; Skull wants to show Vintage something. But what?

He tip-toed down the stairs as silently as he could. 5 more hours, but will he do in this amount of time? He wasn't in the state to do any battles, after yesterday he felt the unwillingness. 

Embarrassed he still is, but in the future he'd have them on their knees. He hopes. The avengement still hasn't taken place. 

For now, he'll have to enjoy what he has. An apartment with his sister, his close friend and a new, brightful future.

With nothing to do, he decided to go to the living room and watch the news, which he hasn't in a long time. It's always the same narrator telling stupid, unimportant stories. It's been 2 years since something significant happened and that was when the powerplant of the inkopolis, Great Zapfish was stolen.

Of course, it returned. Vintage sometimes wondered how they rescued it. Most've have been in the octorian valley that his parents told him in stories.

Whatever, it was ages ago. 

This day's news was hilarously boring. Some cafe got shut down, but he's never heard of it. Nothing of changes to his life, but felt a bit bitterness for the owner. 

The other story involved something of interest to Vintage however. But was it worth it?

It's been the main headline of the entire week, too. He tapped onto the screen to watch it. 

Volumed down, subtitles on. He listened in.

"Illegal weapons have been inspected after yesterday's crash of events during the Rainmaker mock matches near one of the most popular areas, Sturgeon Shipyard. The found weapons consisted of an Aerospray with unlimited ink storage, an overpowered roller that range is unbelievably strong and an hijacked hero weapon. Fortunately, nobody was injuried or hurt by them. There have been no clues yet to the inklings behind this treachery, but the weapons left behind were stained with yellow-green ink. The local police authority are awaiting the trail for one of the blueprints. Can you tell us some things, Ariel?"

Vintage was lost in the conversation. Illegal weapons? Cod damn it, those inklings must be cod-awfully terrible! He thought and he did not regret any of his words.

He continued to watch the live interview. Intrigued into what lame inklings would cheat into doing this, especially angered that they got away with it so easily.

An bright yellow tentacle coloured inkling appeared in her flip mesh cap, nice rose and white t-shirt and blue crocs. She looked about his age, perhaps older. 

"Thanks for handing me the Microphone! It's Ariel here live at the scene. It's only 8am and nobody is around, so I'll tell you everything I know. I've been here during this all, actually I just wanted to play some matches with my friends after a week of being stuck at home doing homework. We've only got here when they left, but we've seen them! They were all boys, cloaked in navy and white. Me and the friend I took haven't seen their faces, though. They were hidden. They dropped their weapon stash into the bushes and then we took them out to report to everyone. Sad that they all looked the same! We'd probably got them arrested if they were differently dressed!"

The interview ended shortly after, and to say Vintage was intriguted was an understatement. He wanted to know who did this. Mostly for shake of inklings that'd get into a battle with them, with those wild cheaters on the run....

They could be gangsters.

Or worse. Part of an mafia that Vintage heard about. 

And they treat people worse than Wingtips and Fray do. Millions time worse. And those could ram around the A+ and S matchups, dangerously.

Never seen one in public, but on videos online he'd definitely memorised the footage of robberies and illegal power. 

But what could he do if he bumped into one? Barely anything.

Weak or strong, this shouldn't be his worries currently. Turning off the TV, he decided to play around in his backyard to pass the time.

It'll must certainly work.

******

The outside door opened. Vintage was just watering down the flowers that Omega bought months ago for the garden. Not the most fascinating hobby, but nothing else he could do.

"Vintage!" The voice spoke. He already knew it was his sister. Did she just wake up now? An hour has gone by since he watched the news.

He titled himself from the roses he's been observing. "I'm here. What's wrong?" 

Omega walked up near him, with her phone in her hand. She shook it in what Vintage saw as excitement. Funnily enough, because her sister was never this happy before.

"Red sole's back in town!" She squealed like she's been asked by her crush. Vintage motionlessly looked back at her and looked at the phone. "Remember when she moved back 2 years ago. Now she's back and I miss her. I'm so glad Vintage!"

"That's good," He said. He was aching from kneeling beside the roses in this position, so he stood up facing his sister accurately. "But it won't affect our team."

"Aren't you happy that she's back?" Omega replied.

"Duh. She's been more of a close friend to me than most of our cousins were." He stated. He was right, his cousins barely spoke to him and Omega. Red Sole's been an influence to him during his childhood days.

Omega patted his back. "It was always just me and you, little brother."

Vintage looked flushed by being called "little brother" as much as it was true. But he knew what she was on about. His parents weren't as close to him as Omega was even if he didn't get along with his sister sometimes.

She was always there.

And will she be?

Even if this all fails?

Even if we meet new inklings, new friendships?

It took him a hot moment to reply. "Yeah....that's true."

"Red says she'll be here next week and I think we should visit her. Maybe we should take Skull with us?" Omega suggested. At this point, the two were standing near eachother in the middle of their garden. Thankfully, they've had no neighbours to spy on their conversation.

"That'd be either the best idea ever or the worst one." He said. "I know you'd want him to meet her, but do you remember how crazy she was? Skull's a pretty quiet kind from the interactions we've had together."

But then, maybe she's had the change of heart. After all, she never gave me her social media. It's been two years. He thought. 

"It's true that she's knock over our mother's favourite vessel," His sister told. "But I doubt she'll ever do that again, or anything close to that. She's got into so much trouble and it really taught her."

Vintage couldn't argue with that. "Yeah. But she'd better not shame me infront of Skull! She knows so much!"

"And me too!" She yelled back, laughing. "Hell, I know that one time you had an accident at school!"

"SSSSSSH." Vintage shouted back, he was blushing red. How he wished she didn't say that, especially outside. "Don't say no more or else you're squidrings."

Omega tried to contain herself. "Yeah. We'll make sure Red doesn't get in trouble."

Fair enough, he thought. But he wished he'd rather take Double with him, he's more behaved and out-going. However, it was Red he hasn't seen in forever and besides Double will obviously ran into Skull and Aviator sometime soon.

"We will," He replied. "Now let's go back, it's a bit freezing for an morning talk outside."

"Alright. If you insist!" She must've thought it was because she flustered him instead. They both walked together back, fresh aroma of Autumn flowers bristled.

With Red Sole coming back, he had felt a bit better. He still had a lot of thoughts to take in. First, his sister meets Skull, he gets invited to form a team, Skull texts him about some apartment deal, his classmates challenge him to a battle and he cowardly loses, a gang of inklings are on the run that might cause turmoil and now his friend from childhood is back.

The past two weeks has been more interesting than the past year of his life. How wonderful.

That's what he always wanted.

****

Vintage did not tell Omega that he was going out to meet up with Skull, just told her he'd be out for some battles. More lies. He isn't sure if he wants to tell her the battle yet, or just anything he had on his mind.

The park. That was where he was heading. It was never tedious walking to it, he'd be greeted with many events going on at a time like a carnival or perhaps some protest (but that was really rare) this time around he was welcomed with a carboot of inklings selling handmade products or weapons. 

He's never had the money to buy anything, but he had to admit the view was stunning. 

That was not what he came for, though. He passed the entire booth and was near the park itself, the entire field could be seen minimised as he neared the gates.

It was more crowded this time. Seeing as a lot of inklings weren't forced to attend studies, picnic sites were accompained easily. It's going to be harder for Vintage to spot Skull.

Even though I barely know him and we haven't talked that much. He still invites me for a meetup in the park. He thought.

Vintage went on the pathway that had the sites on each side. He was observing the one that had perhaps a class of inklings squashed in together. Was this a trip? 

Then, after what seemed like ages of checking every area, he finally saw Skull, who looked lonely. 

He sprinted up to him, smiling like he's won the world. "Skull!"

The bandana-wearing inkling was rather suprised by his appearance here. "Vintage, I thought you wouldn't come."

"Nah. I would seize any opportunity to hang out with you." Vintage replied, he still had his smile on. He hasn't been happy for the past two days, his feelings were refreshed.

"Great. I appreciate that. Aviator wasn't able to come, he said needs to do ranked matches in order to gain his S rank back, I couldn't really argue with him so..." Skull postioned his bag more to his left side in comfort. "Here we are. And I have something to show you, come with me."

Skull took Vintage's hand and walked back over to the gates. He was looking forward to whatever was coming, even if he had to exit the beautiful landscape of the park that suited this scene and emotions. More so with rays of sunshine looking down on him.

He was lead into an block of houses that surronded beside the park. He always envied those who lived there very much, but didn't think much of it. After all, the rent is high. Worth it, yes. He could see most of the sites, the trucks and figures illuminating from where he was walking to. High decorated trees, memorials and statues were all over the place from what he and Skull could see.

Now that he's been wandering around the pavement leading to even more houses, Vintage noticed that Skull was silent but by his expression on his face looked positive even if he could not see if he was smiling or not. 

Then, Skull tapped Vintage's shoulder lightly. "Huh?"

"You see that apartment over there?" Skull pointed out to an large 3 story building that was brick-redish in colour. Once Vintage looked over, he was appealed. It looked pretty big from outside, and it stood near other houses, that were tiny compared to it. From what he could see, and analyse it took most of the space near it. 

Oh cod. He really did this for me? For us? 

"S-Skull I'm I-

He couldn't really speak or describe what he was feeling. All of sudden all the worries he's had or thoughts disappeared. Now he's been focused on this. 

"You're not dreaming. I'm suprised too." Skull pulled up keys from his jean pocket. Vintage stood there without saying anything. 

"Come on. This place needs examining!" The purple tentacled inkling continued. "This will be a hell of a ride, by the way Vintage."

And he was looking forward to it.

For once, maybe this whole idea is actually coming up together just fine.

****


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations between Vintage and Skull.  
> Happy 2 months since starting this story.

Stepping inside, Vintage must've thought it had been just as generic as any other apartment he's ever been in. But no.

It was massive, it had two living rooms, with separate TVs. Most of the rooms on the first floor were decorated with old paintings, lights, shelves with books, figure sculptures and other various details that he himself could not take in. It was too much to explore and he was shocked just the second he came in.

"Skull? Wouldn't that cost you like tons of money?" Vintage was hanging around in the second living room, which had comfortable soft beanbag chairs he could sit. "And there's also a second floor. Cod gracious."

The two were exploring the place like mad. Vintage was checking out everything and touching everything that he could get his hands on. He's came across old weapon blueprints too, which he thought was crazy. 

How and where has get this offer from? He thought. A magican? The god himself? It poofed out of nowhere?

"You've never seen an team exclusive apartment." Skull laughed in response. He sat himself down where Vintage was. "Our rent will be paid by every battle we do. It wouldn't be hard to pay off and this place is much nicer than the casual one."

The two were close together as much as Vintage was anxious standing to him. But now that he's going to have to be in a team and live together he shouldn't be this shy, right? 

But for some reason, he always felt butterflies in his stomach when near Skull as if he didn't want to disappoint him anytime from now. 

"Makes sense." Vintage said. Walking out from the position he was and walking up the spiraling stairs in interest in seeing what's upstairs the most.

Skull followed him while taking off his bandana. Vintage noticed, and was suprised by his smile. They were on the second floor quickly. "It's heating here. I don't want to choke!"

"Why do you even wear that?" Vintage asked, he was looking at the corridor that was ahead of him, each side had a closed room. 

"If I told you, you have to promise you'd never tell ANYONE." Skull replied, quite loudly. 

"Don't worry, I won't. I'm not a snitch." Vintage answered, honestly. Although that might have made him seem suspicious.

The two were now standing within the door opening to a room. It was quite nice and wooden, almost like it was painted recently. But that wasn't what he was focused on.

"It's because.." Skull started to speak but he was shuttering and couldn't finish it off. "You know how I told you I like sugary foods, right?"

"Ah, yes. You did told me that." Vintage spoke softly, he leaned against the door. Everytime he saw candy, he was reminded by Skull.

Skull wrapped up his bandana in his hand. "I have a bit of tooth-decay thanks to my addiction but it's not so bad because it's in the bottom area."

Vintage wasn't shocked to hear, in fact it made a lot of sense. Tooth decay? He'd be extremely ashamed if that happened to him. Poor Skull.

"Does it hurt?" Vintage asked curiously while Skull showed him his black-ridden teeth. They weren't pleasent to look at. Sure, he'd seen worse- an inkling breaking her leg and bleeding continuously while Vintage was playing around in the playground back during his childhood days. That image stuck around in his head.

"Sometimes," Skull closed his mouth and put on the bandana back as Vintage was observing it. "It depends on if I bite on something too hard. Nobody knows this, not even Aviator."

Not even Aviator? Vintage was suprised that he told him this. He was a complete stranger- if not, just a new friend unlike Aviator who must've knew Skull for many years now.

"But why doesn't he know?" He asked.

"I just don't want to get him to worry." Skull responded, looking away. 

"He's your friend, though. I don't think you should hide stuff like that from your close friend." Vintage argued back. Although, it wasn't really an argument. And a gut feeling told him he'd made a fool of himself because he hid stuff too from his sister.

"You see Vintage," Skull went on to explain. "Aviator's a good buddy to me, but once I get hurt or anything, he takes it too far, far too overprotective. I don't want him to know yet that I have the decay ever since I got it a few months ago."

"That means he really cares about you..." Vintage said.

"Yeah, he does." Skull looked in agreement, he had his hand on the doorknob. Vintage guessed he didn't want to continue talking about it. "Do you want to check out this room?"

With that conversation, Vintage forgot he was checking out the apartment and not coming here to discuss. "Sure."

Skull opened the door slowly. Inside, he could see that it was a bedroom with an mini-bathroom attached to it. There was space for shelves but there was nothing detailed about the room, like it was a complete blank to fill.

"Ah, this can be your room." Skull explored it, leaving Vintage near the door just watching from the distance. "It's not large or anything. Bigger than the ones we have at home. This clearly is an improvement, isn't it?"

To be exact, Vintage could already tell they'd be living in some paradise if they get this house. What's not to be happy about? As he looked around, he got more impressed that he'll have more room for his belongings.

"Dude, this is going to be really worth it!" He shouted out. "Skull, thank you. Thank you so much.."

A smile emerged on his face as if he was assured he'd get it. Living with more inklings than his sister? Worth it. Extremely worth it. Maybe they'd all do fun things together, who knows. 

"No problem. I'll inform the owner." Skull stopped walking around and just sat down on a chair that was located near the bed. "Do you want to relax and talk about things for now? You haven't texted me ever since that time we first chatted online."

"Yeah, I was busy." Is he going to tell him what actually happened?

"Nothing bad happened?" Skull asked, probably because the smile fading away once he was asked that.

"Some stuff has happened." Vintage replied, hesitating to lie. If he wants to be teamed up with Skull, he can't lie. "At school."

A wide range of silence appeared. Did he sadden Skull?

"So I have a friend at school that I'm close with. We sit beside eachother in class," He started to speak, both probably censoring Double's name out of this. Skull was listening closely. "He got picked on by other two other inklings that despise. One thing lead to another and we've had to battle them. We lost miserably."

That was something he'd rather want to forget but he continued talking. "Now I'm just waiting for the perfect time to get revenge."

"Good. Don't beat yourself over this." Skull advised. "Aviator and I lost many times to a single team, it was horrible, yes. But did that stop us? We got to the top together. I'm sure you and your friend will avenge the defeat. You just need more practice and time spent, Vintage."

Was Skull right? Is he going to avenge himself as promised? That's what he is hoping for, right? And maybe he'll get to that later.

He looked down. Just too much. Too much.

"I know you're not feeling well currently," Skull noticed him. "Let's check the other rooms and areas. Then we can go to the square if you want and chill. I want you to feel better, dude."

Was he up for everything that's ahead of him?

Yes, he is.

********

By the time they fully inspected the apartment, it was 5pm. They've went all around, back downstairs too. Many rooms were empty but perfectly clean.

However there was one thing that Vintage remembered. The camera. He didn't bring it with him.

And I forgot to tell Omega about the apartment. He panickly thought. So much for my memory, right?

But they've seen a lot of things. Even old newspaper laying in a container in the attics. From like 12-13 years ago. He took one and stuffed it in his bag for later.

When they got out of the house, freezing weather covered Vintage from head to toe which made him wish he'd wear a hoodie instead of the normal baseball tee and cap.

"Rainmaker's going to be announced." Skull spoke as the two arrived at the square precisely before the shops closed. "I think Avi told me it will?"

"Well there's a crowd over there.." Vintage pointed out. He saw how a lot of inklings gathered under a stadium truck. The narrators he saw before during the match Double had were there, standing beside the large microphone.

They both went in further to check it out. "I suppose this is it!" Skull yelled out, because the amount of screaming made everything unhearable.

With the hoards of inklings pushing in and out to get the best view possible, Vintage landed himself near a group of inklings who were waving blue flags at the narrators, while another group beside him was signing off posters. It was totally crazy. And Vintage kept himself close to Skull, incase he loses him in the massive audience.

"Let's wait." Vintage whispered into Skull's ear. "They seem like they're taking their equipment out."

Once done, a siren blasted off to silent the crowd. Vintage watched as an giant male inkling entered the stage. He wore an damaged top hat, black coat and black rider shoes. He took one glance at the narrators and muttered something and then eyed the audience that was glaring at him.

"Good afternoon Inkopolis! I bet you're waiting for the news, am I right?" 

The entire sequence of inklings shouted out "Yes!" but Vintage remained quiet, arm wrapped around Skull's neck. 

"For many months now we've been developing this new type of sport for the youth after decades of the same modes being played over and over again. Thankfully today is the day we're finally going to set it out to the public. Ladies and gentlemen, I present you the Rainmaker!"

One of the narrators that sat beside him took off the cover of the object that was placed highly on the table. Once uncovered, a big massive object shone upon, it wasn't that big, but seemed like it'd be a bit heavy to handle.

"This must be the Rainmaker. It looks appealing to me, what about you?" Vintage told Skull, again to his ear. The crowd was cheering and roaring, extremely excited to try out the new gamestyle- or Vintage thought.

"It's a bit of fresh air so of course I like it." Skull replied.

The adult inkling didn't stop his announcement. "The glorious, golden Rainmaker. How beautifully constructed, yeah? This mode plays it out slick. Unlike the previous original ones; you have to carry this majestic beast to it's spot on the area. Best of luck to whoever tries it out.."

For some reason, the inkling didn't look trustworthy to him, or atleast sounded suspiciously to Vintage. But he barely knew him, so he wouldn't be able to accuse the inkling so quickly.

"Do you know this guy?" Vintage innocently asked Skull, who'd probably had been away in his thoughts.

"That's Dearil, he leads out those announcements." Skull whispers. "He doesn't appear so often to the public, though."

'Oh." Vintage carried away to check on the shiny protected Rainmaker and stopped thinking about him.

"And if you have any questions you can direct yourself to Flip or Shell." Dearil yelled out before walking off the stage, the crowd had their eyes on him as he disappeared from the view.

And you tell me this isn't odd? Vintage thought. Of course, he probably wouldn't want to talk this out with Skull.

But his friend wanted to do something else. "Vintage, we should try the Rainmaker. Together in a duo."

"Now?" Vintage reacted.

"It'll be a good way to bond," Skull said while a lot of inklings were walking up to the deca tower madly and shoving. "Big line, kind of but we have all day, yes?"

"You're right..." Vintage honestly didn't want to, although at the same time he was intriguted in how this new mode works. And this would be a great time to spent with Skull more. After all, this was a good day for him in many ways and he appreciated that.

Both friends stormed off, trying to by-pass the hoards of raging inklings that looked the same age as him, if not a bit older. Him waiting in the lined that spawned to an dark ally wasn't so pleasing.

"Wait here Vintage, I'll get borrowed weapons for us to use." Skull informed, before going his way to the weapon depot. 

Vintage nodded and just secured his position in the line. Besides the hundreds of inklings, the line sunk out quicker. And in minutes from now he was in the middle of the side that ranged the square.

The night was starting, they've been here for an hour now. And will be, for probably more. It'd be boring waiting, surely.

So he peeked into the ally that was near his line. It was just like any other however...

Illuminating figures of inklings could be soon. Their eyes bright blending against the darkness.

Behind the walls, he could see something awfully familar.

The stash of illegal weapons he has seen in the news earlier.

******


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull and Vintage’s first match; along with two sibling pairup

Is this a good timing? Vintage thought. He was observing everything he could, but at the same time kept his head low incase any of the suspicious bandits see him.

Should I do something? This seems-

The line shortned and as he pulled away from the sight, the dark figures that have been crawling disappeared. Was it his imagination? Or was it true?

Guess there was one thing to do; at the end of the day inspect the area for any signs. Not now. For now he has to wait to try out the newest mode with Skull. And with that, comes some patient. It's almost killing him having to be an eye-witness to another crime the "team" that was mentioned earlier have commited. But regardless, what could he do about now.

It didn't take his friend long to return back safely with their weapons. Vintage noticed that instead of a ballpoint he got the normal cheap Splatling.

"Sorry." Skull apologised as he stood beside him. "To make matters better I got a splatterscope. Not going to go good!"

"They need to be varient.." Vintage checked out his weapon, making him forget what he has seen a minute ago. He barely remembers the last time he used the normal Splatling, unlike the ballpoint it didn't have a long range, chances are he's going to forget at the wrong moment and get himself splatted.

"Trying new weapons shouldn't be bad, right?" Skull asked him. 

Vintage, focused too much on figuring out how he'll use it, replied shortly. "Maybe."

"It's our turn soon, and we'll do this," Skull said. "Even if we lose, it's the first time doing this and together...I like that."

The inkling just nodded. His inner thoughts spiraled out. He wasn't actually looking forward to the results after the match. Not this one. But at the same time, a great opportunity to get to S.

Which is, what he needs the most now he realises. Nothing else.

To get S and then take investigation into what happened. Or supposedly do so. Because if Vintage doesn't do it, then who will?

Once their turn was up, they both slide up to Deca's room where it is decided what teams are in and what's not. 

The room wasn't that big, it was generic. Not too cozy looking either, one of the chairs seemed as it it was here for years and ripped apart. He sat on it, no choice as it was beside Skull. 

The other inklings in the room eyed him. One of them looked like a young girl- could be his age- with bright yellow tentactles, she was wearing a headband and a black t-shirt. There was another inkling; a male one who had green topknot tentacles and he was wearing a mask and a sweater. 

"This might be our teammates." Skull whispered to him. But Vintage didn't reply, he gulped in anxiety.

Another 4 inklings barged in, and they all looked pretty stacked. All of them hold their weapons; 1 shooter, 2 chargers and a roller main. Presumably a squad or a clan. They all wore the same clothes; Black and Purple jumpers and an White Mesh Cap on their heads. 

"Definitely. And we're probably getting screwed." Vintage sighed heavily. There was no doubt that they will get paired up with the other two random inklings; who were both shooter mains (Aerospray and Gal Deco, to be specific.)

Vintage thought he'd alert the Aerospray main, who was the masked inkling that it'd be a bad idea, but he'd rather not pre-judge so quickly. Instead, he got tapped lightly by the announcer that put them in this room.

"Alright!" the announcer called out to him. "Squeak and Val will be your teammates."

He was rather confused on who was who. The little female inkling is probably Squeak, the masked guy is Val. 

Eitherways, even though he had to- being putten with randoms caused him some stress. Although, that is implying he hasn't felt stressed out before this.

Vintage and Skull were approached by Squeak and Val. Everyone looked awkwardly at eachother silently.

"So we are going against that team?" The masked inkling asked, pointing to them. Skull nodded in Vintage's place, because he looked rather distracted in thoughts. "Great! I'm Val, by the way and that girl there is my little sister Squeaky. I don't know why, but she's been rushing me to do this and... oh we're here now!"

"Nice, nice. I'm here with my new friend, Vintage." Skull replied, friendly. "It's pleasant meeting you two. I'm Skull. Charger user. Don't worry, I'm not terrible."

"Yeah I don't think that! To be honest, I admire charger users for their efforts." Val said. He was holding his sister to his side, which he then spoke to. "Squeaky, you better behave and not threw a fit if you lose!"

The female inkling frowned. "I won't, Val."

Vintage studied the two, they weren't like him and Omega. They both barely tried out matches together. And even if they did, it was rare. 

Oh cod, I hope this will be me and Omega in the future...

"Do you guys get along well?" Vintage asked, out of pure curiousity. 

"Sometimes we do." Squeaky quickly spoke, likely to silent her brother. "I mean, I just started turf wars and ranked battles and act more appropriate than him."

"Hey!! I'm just...." Val yelled out, but not too loudly. Vintage already deeply regretted asking that question. "Energetic? Yeah, that's just exactly who I am!"

The two siblings laughed it off, Vintage placed himself near Skull, because he was more relaxed now that his companion was near. Besides, Val and Squeaky both were overlooking their weapons. 

If they're not at least B, I'm going to scream.

But hey, I mean they have to start somewhere? Cod, why am I thinking like this..

Thankfully, it seemed like after that it was time to battle it out. But that is after they all got taught on the mode's rules, what you should not do or anything based on the rainmaker that'll dismantle you. 

He learned that the rainmaker has a spawn for 50 seconds for each carrier. He can already tell this mode will be.... terrific. 

"Skull?" Vintage asked his friend, who looked extremely bored after those 20 minutes of explaining. 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you think we'll meet those 4 inklings?"

"Funny question, Vintage. We don't know their names but we somehow have to battle them out, supposedly if they don't back off." Skull answered, fully. "It doesn't make sense but they don't know us."

The teams were heading out just now, and Skull continued. "Whatever happens during this we have our eachother's back, correct?"

"Forever." Vintage replied honestly.

And hopefully he meant it.

*********

Why I'm smiling like a fool?

This was the first thing that came into Vintage's mind. He was standing on the spawn of Wahoo World. Interesting place to battle out, it seems. 

Is it because Skull is beside me, for the first time ever?

He glanched down to place his splatling perfectly. There was no time to point out what they should do or whoever tries and picks out the rainmaker from it's plexing barrier.

To be honest, he looks as determined as I do.

"Hey!" He shouted out to Skull, still keeping this..rather stupid smile. "Let's annihilate them!"

"Uh, that's a bit extreme, Vintage." His companion called back, laughing a bit. "If anything, we should just show them their place."

This is going to be... fun.

With the signal coming off, and with the Val and Squeaky being only in charge of themselves, not even giving off eye contact with the two, they all went straight to their own paths.

Vintage decided that he'll camp near the middle, which is of course where the Rainmaker in it's full glorly was. 

Skull on the other hand, as far as he could see, was charging thick ink lines onto the Rainmaker, with the help of Val who was using charging up his special weapon; the kraken.

However, two of the opposing teammates were already there, inked up the place in the bland dark blue in comparison of their bright orange. But Vintage could only claim load things up. 

The platforms closed, making it harder to jump and get the rainmaker as it bursted with the enemy's ink. Squeaky used her inkstrike, but it was no use, the smart team on the other side dodged it and quickly they were the ones with it. 

Suprisingly, as Vintage tilted himself to check up on Skull. Smirked, because his friend managed to snipe the rainmaker out of the enemy's hand, along with them too. 

"Nice!" Vintage yelled out, hoping Skull hears his compliment. Then, onward he swam to wherever the rainmaker was, which he was followed by Val.

The Deco Player looked rather puzzled on what to do. "Should I take this... Vintage, right? That's your name? Can I take it?"

"Sure. I'll help you." Vintage said, as much as he was annoyed by the way the inkling talked. "Get Squeaky with you, because I'm unsure on how good those others can be good.."

With a nod as a reply, which he was appreciative of, they journeyed with it carefully. Skull decided to join him a few seconds later, no communication until they got to the middle which was where the other team was invading rapidly.

"So fixated on the middle. Val, Vintage will lead you to their base. I'll stay here and try and snipe out the enemy." Skull instructed to them and then looked behind to see the female, frightened inkling. "Poor you, just try to strike off another one of those rockets."

"Inkstrikes, you mean? Alrighty then." She just replied back and already started her task.

Vintage thought about what to do. Should he speed in and try to attack each of them? From what he could see they had two chargers near eachother. Would Skull be able to get ahold of them both without getting himself splatted? He doesn't think so.

Whatever, it is now or never. This mode is too much thinking, I want it to end.

Or does he?

He kind of liked it, at the same time. Unlike other matches, it was with someone he could enjoy the battle with. And he didn't really mind the sibling bunch, as much as they had their odd personalities. 

Without a word or warning, he jumped into the action. Unloading his ink charge that stacked inside his Splatling smoothly on the first enemy he spotted.

It was a roller main. Doing it's thing. Rolling cowardly around the base and do not even notice Vintage as he splats him without exposure. He hid in the ink just right after, making sure the friends of the poor soul don't see that he's there.

On the other hand, Skull was getting all the attention and the chargers were trying their best in targeting the alone inkling. Val was one-on-one with the shooter main and destroyed him a second later, with the Rainmaker. The Deco main cheered happily. Then there was Squeaky, who fired off another inkstrike into the base; which caught the dumb roller main again.

They seem..weak. Not what I expected. Vintage could only think. Now it's my turn to fetch off the chargers for Skull.

The lead was theirs just as that, and Val was approaching the unsupervised Rainmaker stand. Before Vintage could knock off the chargers, the match ended when the carrier jumped onto the spot.

"That was REALLY quick." Vintage said to Skull as he ran up to him. "I thought they'd be like really good and splat us all within minutes."

"I guess you can't judge a book by it's cover." Skull replied, Val and Squeaky also gathered themselves with the rest of the team as they went off the roller-coaster map. "We can do more matches."

"Can we join you guys?" Val asked eagerly, Squeaky clinged on her Aerospray beside him.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm really close to the S rank.." Vintage answered honestly. 

Everyone looked happy. Even Vintage. The quick match wasn't an big experience but it'd helped off the worrying that was stuck in his head for the past week. The win however felt, rather useless. But it was still won, nevertheless and cupped with the help of his charger friend and of course, was knocked out with the help of Val.

This day felt like the new life just opened up for him.

If only, only this would be me everyday. I'd be so happy.

*******

After doing the upcoming matches with Skull, he officially reached the S rank. Now they might be able to send themselves in with the team. Then they can apply to the tournament, that might be starting soon. Or, as the rumours supposedly say.

Instead of going home, Vintage decided to wander somewhere else. Fortunately, not the dark alley that had the illegal weapons settled in them. The fun he had in the battles made the memory frankly disappeared, but as he came back from the last one he was reminded as he walked by. 

But somehow, just like that now the weapons themselves were not there. 

And on top of that, Vintage sat himself on the grass looking at the star blinded sky in the middle of the special gardens. Wishing Skull was there, but he'd said he'd have to go and explain to Aviator why he was late.

Val and Squeaky? They haven't given him any short of contact, so the two siblings probably wouldn't be seen again unless luck happens.

Omega already knows where Vintage is, but he has no idea if she approves of him spending some time in the cold dark grassfield that's a bit wet, but he didn't mind the rain because of the beautiful landscape around him.

Fate. This is Fate.

I was meant to be here, it was meant to be like this

And I will.

His words just spiraled out like that. He thought of Dearil and wondered to himself;

Sure, I can't judge him but...

I feel like he has an connection to the crimes.

And if I don't try and find out, then who will?

Forget about the rainmaker, focus on those two things now. The Team and The Crime.

The stars gleamed at him, as if a message was clear.

I will figure everything out. 

He stood up and ran. Running faster than he could. He knows what he can do.

And he will do it.

——


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting Febuary with a chapter.
> 
> The day begans good for Vintage and starts to be. well.. rough.

P1 finale, 1/2

"So what you're telling me is you've been keeping team secrets this entire time?"

Just before school began, Vintage was stuck with Omega reluctantly. And with that came the moment where he had to explain everything that happened yesterday in the short period of time, regardless if he wanted to or not.

"Why didn't you ask me all this yesterday?" Vintage questioned.

"Because it was 11pm, silly." Omega answered.

Was it 11pm? He forgot everything single thing that he did after the battles. He was even confused waking up in his own room by being scolded at by Omega for not getting up earlier.

"Ak. I don't remember anything," Vintage said. His sister looked at him suspiciously. "Alright. Yeah I did keep some secrets. Like the apartment."

Is his sister going to shout at him more, or understand this situation?

"WAIT, WHAT APARTMENT?" She spoke highly. 

"You're going to get me late to school. But. Since I have to explain..." He tried to think of something to say to her as he just finished the pancakes that he has been eating whilst. 

"No. You're going to tell me everything, little brother." Omega said in an out of character way. "For I'd want to be informed about any changes!"

"Not now. I have so little time left, you don't understand." Vintage begged, but it wasn't worth it. Everyone knows how siblings are, they'd want to know everything. 

But if he had to tell her everything, she'd be even more mad at him for not inviting her to the tour of the apartment. And since he didn't take his special tiny camera with him, he has no footage of it whatsover.

Please please please Was all Vintage could think of. Please just let me go I seriously-

"Well I have good news to tell but ONLY if you tell me this apartment thing." Omega suddenly replied. That startled Vintage out of his thoughts.

So this is it. I need to say it all. And the prize will be something.. good? Another thought appeared in his head. Does he trust his sister? What if she is only saying this to have him confess to yesterday's wanderings.

Supposedly a short but sensible reply wouldn't hurt.

"You better keep to your promise, Omega." He finally approved and got himself up from his seat. "So, how do I begin? Once I've meet up with Skull we headed over to this big but not mansion sized- so don't get yourself hyped up for nothing. However we all got a chill, nicely decorated room each got all of us, how nice?!"

And that all of sudden cheered some part of him up. His sister must be in awe of words, too.

"Hold on, all this? And you didn't invite me over?" She said, much to Vintage's suprise. 

"Skull invited me." was all he replied with.

"Aha, I'll text him later about this." She sharply responded, as if her own brother was lying about it. "Okay. I am not going to get you to stay here any longer. The good news is.."

There was this short pause Vintage wish he didn't have to bear. His first speculations is that she won a book bundle or made another friend. Did she won a milion bucks? No, she'd be yapping around like a reckless inkling winning their first turf war if she did. 

But instead, the truth was much more benefical to him.

"I handed in the paperwork and we've been registered!" 

Now this was something good.

Good.

He ran up and squeezed his sister in a cheesy hug. No regrets but a bit embarrassing. "Omega! Yes! We are officially in!"

It, however, was not the right time to celebrate. 

"Cod Vintage." She broke off the hug. "Way more happier than usually, huh? You've better go now, brother or yes, you're going to be late."

What she said was 100 percent true; instead of waiting patiently in the classroom seated beside Double, not far away from a group of girls- who he had no idea of their names because he simply did not care much and finally, the to-avoid listed Wingtips and Fray, Vintage was trying to explain himself to his sister.

Exactly like it was in the past with his parents.

Although unlike many other days, he's heard nice news. More than nice. Greatest suprise?

"True. Hopefully the professor does not fry me off." He started to walk out, a relaxed smile on his face. Aaaa

"Take good care of yourself!" Omega shouted out as he left.

He was no fortune teller but if his day began like that, it surely is going to be a wild ride.

Ha.

******

It was odd walking into school this happy, because if you asked him, he wasn't too content usually.

Vintage would describe himself as the quiet type- and sometimes, if not regularly he'd rather change that. Open up more, maybe.

But if he's smiling, looking like he had no worries in the world then comes good standards with it. For one, Double would probably also be feeling as great, a little thing he noticed while back.

However, Double wasn't seen in the audience of inklings, somehow. But that didn't stop Vintage from heading over to his classroom.. but..

The tide of students went rushing in the overy massive main entrance everyone had to be stranded in on certain days of the week, his class was today's, unfortunately. 

Boredom standing here, he took one of the many seats not taken. Then, covered his phone with his cap. (Strict phone rules in the school yards, nothing he can do about it.) and slide his fingers over the messaging application.

Omega, Skull, Double, Red... He whispered in his mind, reading out the names of his contacts. And that is it. Wish I had more friends

Is it late to make friends now? Perhaps he'll find some battling with his sister, Skull and Aviator together.

Oh and I don't know much about Aviator yet. He might become my friend, who knows.

He clicked on Skull's icon. It had a clear, nice looking picture of him. Expressionless, due to the bandana around his mouth.

He typed out a message.

TakNylon: You've heard the news, right? I mean you must have.

And then somewhat getting one back. Interesting..

Skull7: Yes. And Omega didn't seem too happy about her not getting a glimpse of the apartment.

TakNylon: She'll get to see it eventually...

Skull7: Are you at school? It'd be cool if you'd like, come over and celebrate. 

TakNylon: I'm at school but I'd probably would love to unless *something* comes up

Which shouldn't, right? Why would anything come up? He wasn't that known or praised currently.

Skull7: Great!

TakNylon: Well I think I should go now. Text you later?

Skull7: Yup.

TakNylon: Good.

Happily putting away his phone, and coming to classroom sneakily, he'd predict it's going to be an rather fine day, two in a row. (If you disclude the worrying about whatever was going on in the back-ally) although that was nothing he wanted to think about.

Focus on the present time.

No signs of Double. But Wingtips was here. He was giving a smug smile directly at Vintage, who avoided him as best as he can. Thankfully you can wear the cap to it's limit here, if not he'd have nothing to hide with.

The teacher was also here, but still no friend. Pretty curious onto what might have happen to him, Vintage requested a "Bathroom Break" from the teacher, which was approved.

This was his second year at the school and he'd only could have recongnised the pathway to the main hall, no other classrooms. He'd pass the senior year room, they were not much students inside it and definitely not who he was looking out for.

I mean, he must be here, right? He doesn't skip school.

And he told me he'll be here.

He went outside, hoping no other teachers question him why he's out of the school area.

For Autumn, the place was pretty warm, the sun shone bright while Vintage was walking allow the narrow stones that lead to another side of the school bulidiing. 

It was silent, however he could hear mumbling and shoving coming somewhere close.

This is really creepy. Really CREEPY.

Keeping himself low, Vintage decided to find the most suitable corner to spy from.

But what he didn't know that the entire thing was connected to his worrying about Double.

And worse, the situation looked drastic.

He ran up and saw Double being held out by Fray, who was laughing as she kicked him. 

No, Cod no. I need to do something about this.

Double wasn't crying but he was yelling out for help, which didn't came until Vintage slide up to where they were.

"Weaaaaak." Fray mocked. "That's what you and your bowlhead friend are. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak!"

This.... I will.. kill.. her.

Okay, not kill. But something that will hurt.

He stood, thinking for a moment. What did he had that could potentially save Double from being suffered anymore? All he had was an pencil. And his phone.

Vintage took a pencil out scram over to where Fray was, quietly, tip-toeing. For some reason the female bully didn't notice him until he approached.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" He hissed out and jumped on Fray.

She let out a scream of pain, as Vintage hit her with the pencil- which clearly wasn't the most powerful weapon an student could held, but it worked perfectly.

"NEVER. COME. NEAR. HIM. AGAIN." Vintage continued, spitting every single word into Fray's face. Double look relieved to be out of this. "You stupid, pathetic piece of trash. That's what you are."

Oh cod. Am I losing my mind? 

I don't want her to bleed but-

And all of the sudden, teachers came. Probably from all the screaming Fray did. She was shouting out sound frequency that could hurt any inkling's ears.

Vintage stood up and looked at her. She wasn't bleeding, but there was a bruise mark on one of her arms.

Did I go too far?

I mean, she does deserve this. Nobody hurts Double

NOBODY DOES, AND I WILL GLADLY DO THE SAME THING TO ANYONE WHO DARES TO HURT HIM AGAIN.

"Vintage, thank you." Double said. "I'd probably be in a coma if you didn't ca-

"You." One of the teachers spoke roughly pointing out to Vintage. He did not recongnise her. "Deeply disappointed. Suspended for a week."

For protecting his friend? Is this the price he pays?

"You have hurt this girl out of anger and that is unacceptable." She looked over at the firm, motioneless body of Fray's that did not spark any reaction. If anything, Fray looks like she was about to cry.

Good for her.

"I need all you three to the Principal's office, now!" 

Double smiled at Vintage. "Thank you. Thank you again."

"No problem, I would do it again." Vintage whispered back.

I was.. wrong about my day. It could've have only gotten worse.

*******

Back at home, not looking as happy as he was back at the start of the school day. 

He was let out early, at 1pm which obviously made Omega just question him more and more. On the other side, the two were discussing the plans for the future while Vintage told him about the battles he had with the Rainmaker. He didn't tell her he was suspended; just lied that the classes ended two hours earlier.

"We've meet those two siblings, Val and Squeak. Interestingly, they were not like us at all. One was so super hyperactive." He told his sister. "Then we got teamed up with two girl bestfriends who kept gossiping the entire match. NOW THAT WAS ANNOYING."

Maybe he should tell her about the finding the stash of harmful weapons

Or was that just his imagination playing dirty tricks?

"Vintage, I think we should go to Skull's." Omega change the topic, which probably meant she wasn't all interested in the adventures that they've had together. "He told me to come over."

"Same." He almost instantly replied. "Better if we get more time together as a team. I'd always wanted that for the past two weeks."

He reached out for his phone. It was 2pm. He texted Skull again as Omega watched.

TakNylon: We're coming over.

Skull7: Good. You're welcome anytime. Aviator's taking a nap but I can wake him up when you two come.

TakNylon: Thanks dude

"So? Did you inform him?" Omega curiously asked. 

"Yeah, he now knows who he has to expect." Vintage replied.

The two siblings changed their clothes for the better. Vintage's baseball shirt had dirt on it from the earlier fight (kind of) that he, came to regret.

Because now I have something on my record.

And nobody believed I did this to make sure she didn't tear out Double

Would Omega believe me if I told? Would Skull?

That was just his thoughts during the moment he was putting on his leather shoes. Didn't fit well into his other clothing but anything to make sure he wasn't cold during the walk.

Suprisingly, a ring on the door came. 

"I'll take it!" Vintage shouted, as he took his hand on the hard door knob.

Once opened, he saw someone who he wished he wasn't here right now- not that he hated them, but at this time?

There was a girl, pink ponytails, red and black soft shirted in front of him. She looked really ecstatic to seeing him.

"Vintage, I'm BAAAAACK!" she laughed. 

"RED SOLE?"

————


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s day. I guess it is appropriate I post this chapter for this day. Enjoy!

P1 Finale, 2/2

*

"Red Sole?"

Vintage could hardly grapse on what is going on. He has a inkling standing in front of him that he hasn't seen in two years just before heading out to meet with his other two teammates.

"I'm SO DELIGHTED TO SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU LOOK SOOOO MUCH DIFFERENT!" She started to yell out, hopping around the place. She noticed him being dressed with outwear. "Are you... going somewhere? WHERE'S OMEGA?"

"Chill," He responded as she finally stepped into the apartment. "Omega's here with me."

A voice came from the kitchen. "Red, you're here at the wrong time!"

"WHAT?" Red Sole replied, checking the place. Vintage wished she didn't came today, especially right now. "What do you mean, I'm here at the wrong time??"

This is going to be really hard to fully explain. He thought. Alas, he had to think of something. "We're going out, just two of us."

If he had to get Red Sole on the journey, then it would be difficult to bear. What would Skull think? How would he put up with her.

"Red, I appreciate that you've came to visit us," Omega spoke up, looking at Red who seemed confused. "But we're going out by ourselves. You can see us tomorrow if you're free too."

"NOOOOOO! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG THE TRIP TO HERE WAS!" She yelled out like a young child.

Vintage wasn't in the mood for arguing. Rather, he was in the mood to actually just let Red Sole go with them, as bad as it might go. They'd have all day there anyways. And perhaps Red lives nearby the apartment they're heading to.

Hopefully.

But luck isn't beside Vintage most of the time.

Pathetically.

"Argh. Fine." He said tiresomely. "Me and Omega are staying over at a friend. If you want to come with us, you need to behave."

"I can do that!" Red quickly replied.

"I hope. Because the dude we're going to might not like your misadventures I bet." Vintage responded, quite harsh but kept it low. "You're my friend, though. Right Red? You should have matured up, right?"

Or she's the same, "quirky" and crazy little girl she was.

And as usual.

"If I knock over or break something I'll pay for it!" She cheerfully said as Vintage opened the door that lead to the outside.

"It's not even that. Vintage and I don't want you to go over the way with your words or be too loud." Omega took a strode beside him, Red Sole at that point was just laying on the stairs. 

Red Sole just giggled at the comment. "You know you can trust me, guys! I WONDER WHAT THAT INKLING IS LIKE!"

To be frank, Vintage could fore-see embarrassment at his first proper ever actual team meeting, but this was nothing like it.

And he'd rather discuss things alone with Skull, himself personally.

If I could trust myself to tell Skull more things about myself then I'll feel better He thought. 

But then again what was that feeling? Vintage felt like he could trust nobody other than Double (And that was only a bit, he'd still feel he'd screw things up if he told him about certain secrets.) but seeing as how Skull was rather kind and mature with him...

"Alright. It's time to hit the road." Vintage spoke, instead of thinking more about anything.

With Red Sole on the way, his thoughts could only distract him from her.

Oh, why is everything happening without any warning?

———-

When arriving at the apartment, he held Red Sole's hand to make sure she didn't hop around the place like she did at theirs. That wouldn't be such a good welcome.

Vintage was prepared for the questions Skull might ask. He'd probably have to be the one to explain why he has a feral inkling girl with them, considering Red wasn't part of the outdeal. 

And if she was, he'd say their team wouldn't make that far.

"Can I ring the bell? Can I ring the bell?" Red Sole repeatedly asked them. Omega just smiled awkwardly.

"I'll do it." Vintage said. He carefully tapped the button while still restraining Red from doing anything.

For her own good.

It took a minute for the door to answer and when it did, it wasn't Skull but Aviators. Fair enough for now.

"You guys came, Skull's been waiting patiently," Aviator examined them. He had a big smile on his face. He glanched at Red who was hiding beside Vintage. "Who's that?"

Red was smirking madly. Vintage said what had to be said. "She's an old friend of mine who just happened to reunite with us at the wrong moment."

Which was true. 

"Oh. Skull's going to question this." Aviator said. 

"Hey! It's not like I'm going to ruin the party!" Red Sole shouted out. 

Omega tried to silence her down. "Red, this is a team meeting not a party."

So now we are going to have to tell her anything right? Vintage anxiously thought. It's as if taking her with them is going to fail unless they find something for her to do.

"Oh." Red Sole responded. She got out of Vintage's way and was the first one to walk inside unfortunately.

He and Omega followed her along with Aviator who helped them in where they should be placing their shoes. The apartment and inside was way bigger than theirs. It looked cozy, too.

No Skull in sight, however.

"Where's Skull?" Vintage asked Aviator just as he thought that. Surely he won't forget about them? Besides, it was mentioned that he was "waiting" for them.

Aviator looked at him assuringly. "He's in his room. Probably listening to music. I should tell him you two.. three arrived."

"Tell him that Red's not part of this and she should have something to do while we have a proper team meeting." Vintage commanded just right after. Perhaps, to make it less awkward. 

"Got it." Aviator replied and scooted up the spiral of stairs. 

Vintage find himself amused by the design of the rooms. He and Omega were now in the living room which had ancient paintings on the wallpaper. There were many glass mugs on the table and a collection of DVDs piled up by eachother.

It was a much more interesting setting than what they had. Too bad everyone will have to move in a couple or less weeks time.

"Not going to lie, the pillows here are super comfortable." Vintage muttered at Omega, who just nodded back. He felt really relaxed, feeling much better than how he did few hours ago.

At last, Aviator returned with Skull at the same time Red Sole ran up to the Living. Vintage was now theorising on wherever she went to before.

"Vintage? Omega?" Skull called out as he appeared. He was wearing a hoodie this time, red hoodie. He had still had his bandana on oddly, then again Vintage reminded himself that even Aviator doesn't know about Skull's tooth decay. "Who's she?"

"I'm Red Sole!" She spoke, giggling. "I'm a really good friend of theirs, you know! I came along with them because it might be FUN."

Omega didn't say anything, so once again Vintage had to be the spokesman. "Skull, get her something to do because I physically cannot kick her out. Literally."

"WHAAAT?" Red yelled out. She didn't look so happy now by what Vintage has stated. "You want to kick me out?"

"I don't think that's what he means seriously." Aviator spoke. "We're doing a team meeting, so you'll need to do something else if you want to be in our apartment."

"I guess she could go on my computer and play games." Skull suggested.

That was an idea Vintage liked. If Red would be playing video games, then it would be an suitable enviornment for discussions. And then he didn't have to push her around.

"I LOVE VIDEO GAMES!" Red Sole loudly said. Skull directed her to where his room was and she disappeared. 

Now that this was out of the way. They could cherish their succession as being a formal team. Best of all, Vintage could spend sometime with Skull to brighten up his day.

Because.. the more I think about it... he's a lot like me. Maybe. Vintage could only think so.

—-

First proper team meeting starts with snacks. Of course. Cherry and Blueberry candy. Vintage took one and liked it. For some reason, it might be one of the best things he has ever tasted.

"The best thing about being teamed up with Skull is that he has a fridge full of candy," Aviators informed. Everyone was sitting rather quietly, Red Sole upstairs could be heard smashing the keyboard. "Especially since it's the best ones."

"But don't eat too much or you'll get sick. For every win, I take one piece of it." Skull added on. "And so I encourage you guys."

"For every match that I have more than 15 splats I'll take one." Vintage stated. "That'll make it fair."

Omega laughed. "Then I guess we just have to protect you."

"Sure." Vintage replied.

How happy was he for the entire thing? Extremely happy. Now he could relate to Double completely, without fantasing or being jealous of how is it like.

"My Nozzlenose's a good backliner." Aviator said. "Although I do run for the objective."

"And I have to shield you." Skull addressed. 

"Because you can't really do much as an E-Litre other than protect or camp." Aviator told him. Vintage listened in until he had a perfect question.

And that question probably would make the conversation more intriguting.

But it won't be about anything sinister that happened recently.

Although I guess I should open up to the thing that happened today to Skull.

"Hey Skull, we should all try out for the upcoming ranked tournament," Vintage proposed his idea and suggestion. "I'd say, it'd be a good start to our team career. Hell, we could even win and that'd be a jackpot."

"Doesn't sound bad. When does it start?" Skull immediately replied. There was this tune in his voice that implied that he probably wasn't up for it. "If it starts really soon I don't think it'd be a good idea to participate in it."

"Starts in a month." Vintage replied. Smiling at the thought of it.

"Vintage can do anything if he sets his mind into it. We should try it." Omega surprisingly defended his recommendation.

Skull leaned up in his chair. "Hmm. We could give it a shot." 

"One thing you'd like to note is that Skull and I are slow learners," Aviators told them while looking back at his friend. "One month goes fast for us."

This wasn't a problem to Vintage. Cod, he could even teach them himself. 

That is, if he knew how to use a weapon that differed to the Ballpoint Splatling. 

"Aviator, even a way into a semi-final would be good enough." Vintage admitted, he thought towards a positive, optimistic side. There could be B-Rankers along them, and they could destroy them easily. "We'd still get praised for that. For being that close."

"If." Aviator replied to him.

"Very likely." Vintage corrected him. No regrets.

"We'd have to see ourselves perform as a full team first.." Skull told them. There was no point in arguing with him as he was right, instead Vintage glared at his teammates.

"I agree!" Omega delightfully declared. 

Everyone in the room was pretty happy. Nobody looked sad because of the idea he presented to them.

Vintage was glad for that. He didn't want to mess up the first time.

Happy he did not.

Skull stood from his chair. "I'm going to get something from the kitchen, I'll be right back." 

He stopped thinking and faced Skull. This was perhaps the best time for alone time with Skull, if he allowed it. 

"Me too." He followed.

The two left Aviator and Omega talking about their weapons and walked into the kitchen. It wasn't really tidy but the tables have been decorated nicely with fruit. Which probably meant one thing; Skull was trying to make his diet healthier.

Vintage noticed that it wasn't a lie that he had a fridge full of candy. The entire thing was clustered with packets of jelly, chocolate and lollipops. He didn't want to look at it more. 

Instead, as Skull was taking a chocolate bar, he leaned in to his ear and whispered. "Can I tell you something that happened today?"

"Sure. Go on." Skull whispered back. This was the part in which he had to find the right words to say or else it'll all be screwed up. 

But it's better than keeping it all bottled up.

"Just promise you won't hate me for it.." Vintage said trying not to sound spiteful.

Skull looked as although he knew Vintage did something that messed him up. "I promise I won't. I don't hate people easily."

"Alright," Vintage took a breather. Hoping he doesn't show angst or anything. "I-I, had to protect my friend from a bully and got suspended. And now I think I have a bad record on my name."

A tiny silence followed, the two friends facing eachother. Skull wasn't too appealed by this, but he didn't sound disapproving. "Aw Vintage. Are you seriously feeling bad about that?"

Vintage store back puzzled. "What?"

"You did the right thing and you're..." Skull tried to continue while stuffing the chocolate into his mouth. "feeling bad about it? You'll be fine. Trust me. Aviator got into trouble once. You did what you had to."

The reply wasn't that bad as he thought it would be. "What if I accidentally hurt somebody... I mean... I have anger issues-

"You won't." Skull interrupted him and reassured him. "I'm sure you have control of anything you do."

Vintage didn't know what to say back.

"From our conversations, you seem like a really light-hearted dude. Really shy and outgoing," Skull continued in trying to make him feel better, but it was a bitter, yet comfortable feeling. "One protective action does not make you a monster."

"I hope it doesn't." Vintage looked back at him, rather teary.

He took his time reflecting. Was hurting Fray to the point he got suspended for Double was worth it? Is Skull right or wrong? 

Is this how a team leader is supposed to act? (That is, if he's the one who is in command.)

"You know what you need?" Skull suddenly got closer to him. Vintage didn't even try to think properly. He was surronding by an friendly aroma. 

"What?" He asked.

"A hug," Skull replied, leaned in to pull him in an embrace. A very relaxing, loveable hug. Vintage blushed.

He didn't know how to react out, so instead of an logical answer all he said was;

"I love you."

——


	14. Start of Part 2

Some Chapters will have Skull’s point of view for a more interesting storytelling. There will also be Vintage’s chapters to tell HIS story.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven’t updated this in 2 months, big apologies.
> 
> Possible Angst of Skull and Vintage in this chapter, and also you can tell who the main Villain is.

Skull's POV

-

It was undeniable that, beyond all the months he had spend on the battlefield, Skull never had any proper invitation to anything. 

Everyday during the time he'd got himself up doing matches, it was either only by himself with random people, or in a pair with Aviator (If he was, this lucky.) 

But this time, he found luck so easily. The day Omega walked up to him, asked him if he's in a team already- which he replied with a simple no- was clearly a work of miracles, if not just a nice coincidence.

Which all lead up to him meeting Vintage.

And Skull was intriguted by Vintage's personality and how he was taking this thing. Maybe it could be just assumptions, but after becoming friends with him... Skull felt like he could be open up more to than just one person.

A bit of self-confidence, for that matter. What isn't better for him than that? He always hid his little secrets from Aviator, not because he didn't want to inform his long-resided friend about his problems but because of how he can take them. And that always stressed Skull to the core.

But with Vintage, it was a bit different. He could see that he could trust him. And hoping that trust won't betray him. Vintage so far has been a really good companion. One that I enjoy being with. Skull would always think that with complete honesty.

However, what he didn't expect at all from Vintage was...

"I love you."

There were many instances Skull saw blankness and lack of emotions within Vintage's eyes. It was pretty common even if he saw him smiling at times. They could've only known eachother for a few weeks.... but it felt awfully like they knew eachother since they were in diapers. 

Skull never had any impact on anyone or he would like to say so. This encounter made him think otherwise. 

And it was on-going at the previous moment. 5 minutes after he hugged Skull tightly.. not letting him go..

The teary gleams in Vintage's eyes shone back upon, and Skull knew he had to reply.

"I like you too Vintage," He replied, hoping that whatever he said won't spark a bad reaction. Was it love that Vintage meant? As in, he confessed? Whatever it was, better be platonic.

It took some time to get a word back from Vintage, who was holding onto Skull's shirt so harshly as if it was about to rip. "Y-you understand me. Thank y-you."

"You need support." Skull stated. This whole conversation made him feel funny feelings that he's never experienced. "I'm your friend and I'll do anything to help you through whatever you're going through. Big winds can't stop us, yeah?"

"Y-Yeah.." Vintage stopped crying, but there was still hoarse in his voice. 

"Let's return to them before they get suspicious of us." Skull said as he got up, he helped Vintage stand as he picked him up quite easily as he was smaller in height.

Vintage looked back with an crooked smile. "You're right. I can't let them get to conclusions... especially Omega."

And with that, they went back in as if nothing revolutionary happened. Skull appearing serious, and Vintage seeming expressionless.

——————

It was already 10pm when Skull's teammates, Vintage and Omega along with their hyperactive friend, Red Sole, left. Everybody was talking about their battle experiences and watching previous battles they've had. It was oddly fun for Skull.

And for him too. Skull obviously was thinking about Vintage. His laugh was the best. Wished I'd have that recorded..

I'll probably never hear it again. There was no doubt pessimism returned with a hit. 

Now, he was left alone with his roommate, Aviator, cleaning up the mess they've made with the sweet wrappers, magazines scattered all over the place and don't forget the cups, too. 

Skull didn't really like cleaning, but it was a good distraction. Aviator kneeled closely to him as he swept the floor, a concerned draught piled up on his face.

"No offense to Vintage or anything, but he's quite odd." The Shade-Covered inkling adressed. "As if he's hiding something. Don't you think that too? He's appeared non-chalant most of our discussion!"

Skull disagreed. "Maybe you think that because you haven't spend as much time with him as I did."

"Still suspicious, though, isn't it?" Aviator added on.

"Takes time to know a person. Vintage isn't as strange as you'd turn out him to be." Skull lightly argued back. 

He got himself into trouble. Yeah. That happens. How would there be anything else that he hasn't informed me of, yet?

If there is heavy-weight on his shoulders, he would've probably have told me everything already.

Or... he doesn't trust me.

"I suppose," Aviator interrupted his river of thoughts. "We're battling together for the first time in 2 days time... can't wait for that."

"Same." Skull replied, almost feeling gulity because he remembered that he has already did a duo with Vintage back at the rainmaker fest without Aviator. If he mentioned it, the chances are Aviator wouldn't appreciate that. At all.

"Exactly." Aviator said, as he went back into the kitchen to throw out the mess.

That left Skull alone in his thoughts.

Maybe I should contact Vintage.

It was persuasive. 

But what if he's asleep?

Regardless, he flew up the stairs and found his phone hidden under the bed sheets. Quickly, he went onto his messaging app and onto him and Vintage's messages.

Let's check. Skull wasn't so sure.

Skull7: Hello.

Very Vague for him, probably. 

TakNylon: Hey Skull, you aren't sleeping yet?

Skull7: No, not yet. Me and Aviator finished cleaning up all the mess you two left.

TakNylon: Is that why you have decided to text me?

Is he mad? Skull guessed. The last thing he wanted was being screamed at via messages, but maybe that's just the way Vintage types.

Skull7: No. Actually, I just wanted you to know that if you have anything bothering you, I'm here to help and you can always refer to me.

TakNylon: I'm fine.

Skull7: Aviator suspects you aren't.

TakNylon: Then he's wrong.

Skull had no idea what and how to reply, but he knew he had to. He was shocked that Vintage acted so different right now. It was almost as if he gained a new indentity.

Skull7: We've only been friends for a couple of weeks or less, but I can read you very well.

TakNylon: That's suprising. 

Skull7: And I can tell you can get your feelings triggered very easily.

TakNylon: That's... lies!

Skull already felt like he got pushed into a stove of burning fire. 

Skull7: Vintage, I'm just trying to help you. Why can't you tell me what's wrong?

TakNylon: It's personal. And you'd laugh at me, anyways.

Skull7: Do you think I'm a guy who laughs a lot?

TakNylon: Under that silly bandana of yours, probably!

Skull7: If I can have Tooth decay, then I'm sure you have the guts to tell me something that's worrying.

TakNylon: I could. But you promise one thing.

Skull7: Yeah?

TakNylon: You tell anyone and you're dead. Completely teared into squid rings.

Skull7: I won't.. odd how you think I would, especially since you confessed that you've loved me.

TakNylon: Mood changes. I guess you could call me a bit of a "Crybaby" to an utter mess.

There was something about the message that scared the insides out of Skull. But he didn't want to question it. 

Right after another, he recieved a new text.

TakNylon: it swings. I apologise.

TakNylon: That's essential to know if you're going to be in a team with me long-term.

Skull7: I noticed.

TakNylon: It's true about what I say. You do understand me. 

Skull7: Then tell me what's wrong.

TakNylon: Nothing too related to me. No worries about that. But..

Skull7: But?

Is he telling me he's witnessed something? Skull thought so to himself, but skrimmed through for the up-coming reply.

TakNylon: Remember that alley-way beside the Deca Towers? People are hoarding illegal weapons there.. worse those are the ones that can harm others!

Skull re-read the message then closed the phone. It was painful similar. Painfully. As if he could already tell who those people were by memory.

He wasn't scared of anything when he was a kid. Nothing. At all. Actually, he was fearless months ago. But things changed dramatically one day at the field.

That day kind of flipped everything for Skull, and left life-lasting injuries. 

It all started when he did a match with an eerie crowd, Aviator was off to another city so it was just him and his E-Liter, up for practice with strangers. The other team were cloaked similarly, no difference between the second member. 

Red flag, it was. Skull jumped down to battle eitherway. He wouldn't be frightened by strange-clothed inklings.

Until he learned the hard way.

It was a lie that Skull had "Tooth Decay caused by sugar-consumption" (Although, it was true he was pretty addicted.) the actual truth was... one of the illegal weapons the enemy team carried hit him straight at the face, breaking off a whole side of his teeth.

This was the bloodiest and most painful scene he ever had to go through in his life, so far. 

Skull cringed hard. Remembering the day Rainmaker was announced, bloodshot eyes appearing when just glanching over at.... Dearil.

Dearil was defiantly the leader of the gang. Everything matched; the suit, the hat....

Nobody was ever caught and the police didn't even believe any facts Skull spilled out to them; they thought he fabricated them and then promote Dearil to the Chief narrator of the inkopolis population.

Skull easily forgot, but when he was reminded, he did his best trying to think about something more comforting. With Vintage on his other side, looking franatically interested in the mode, he had no choice but play a match to keep his mind off it.

However, now Skull knows well Vintage has an idea of what is happening.

This is going to ripe us apart, right?

Or place us more close to eachother?

Please be the Latter!

His thinking was useless, but it made him feel more loose. After 10 minutes of overthinking; he decided to text back.

Skull7: I know well who you're on are, they're dangerous.

I'm not going to tell him about the teeth thing, he'll be angry with me! Skull hopelessly thought.

TakNylon: I need to catch them before they harm or damage anyone and anything!

Oh No.

Skull7: Vintage, no. You'll probably get hurt if you try. I know them well. I played against them.

TakNylon: Did you?

Skull7: It went terribly, but it was still a match. 

TakNylon: Skull, they are WANTED and I'd get really rich if I caught them!

Skull7: You don't understand, there are 4 people and you're just one. You'd be destroyed by them the first 30 seconds, or less. 

TakNylon: You can't stop me.

Skull7: You're not going to team up with me, then.

TakNylon: Fine. I don't need to.

That saddened Skull a lot more than it angered him. Then another message got recieved soon after.

TakNylon: Cod. No. I'm sorry.

But Skull closed and threw his phone on the bed, no reply to the message Vintage has sent him. All he could feel now was drought, like he got spiked in the heart.

To think the gang would win against him again.

After laying down motionless, he has heard Aviator calling and repeating his name many times.

"I'm coming.." 

Whatever Aviator was going to question, he'd will have to lie about it. The words ached sharply, even if Vintage apologised.

It's going to be me against them, not him. Skull thought as he made his way downstairs.

———

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer;
> 
> Some of the notes might be spoilers, so it is best to read this after reading all the so far published chapters.
> 
> *According to some translated leaks, I'm going to associate Omega as Vintage's sister. Hopefully this won't do much of an effect.*
> 
> Most of this story takes part before the manga, like a year or two before the events, so the characters are either 14-15 and only are starting turf wars/ranked. Older characters, like Emperor are 16-17. (Prince does not appear in this as he'd be too young to participate)
> 
> By the way, there are going to be some original characters that I've made only for this book. Those don't appear in the coroika world themselves, I just made them up to make the story more interesting. 
> 
> —————————
> 
> Setting
> 
> Omega and Vintage live in the plaza (For the first few chapters) but visit the square occasionally
> 
> And with that, there's going to be made-up places in this story too, but not that much, as the setting will usually be in either plaza or the square.
> 
> Plaza; The one from the first splatoon came. This is a ghosttown on weekends but pretty popular during the week.
> 
> Near the space between Plaza and the square is the Park. This is where the team meetings are held. This is where inklings go to chill out.
> 
> The gardens; Vintage goes there when he's in a bad mood.
> 
> —————————————
> 
> Characters
> 
> The clothes that Vintage wears in this story is a small sports cap, baseball LS and Neon Sea Slugs. 
> 
> Scarlet (Tri-Slosher main from Double's team) wears fanmade clothing which consists of a red cap, red jersey and red crocs. 
> 
> Skull's and Aviator's clothes don't really change until later in the book.
> 
> Dasher and Rocket; both inkbrush mains from Double's team wear a combination of a completely white suit.
> 
> Wingtips; classmate of Vintage and Double. Wears. Fake contacts, Black pipe Tee and Squink wingtips. Topknot hairstyle. Squiffer main.
> 
> Fray; a classmate of Vintage and Double. Wears the Fishfray Cap, Blue Peeks Tee and Orange arrows. Normal female hairstyle.
> 
> —————-
> 
> More notes will be added as the story continues. The story should be updated regularly!


End file.
